


The Quirk Hero

by GoBigBlue357



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kendou Itsuka is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBigBlue357/pseuds/GoBigBlue357
Summary: What if Izuku Midoriya wasn't born quirkless, and instead had an evolved version of All For One that could create and destroy quirks? Once he finds out he has it, he also finds out he can't properly control it until he's 13, which results in him giving his two childhood friends some quirks, and giving himself a few as well. But anything that happens before he can control it is permanent, so his father suppresses the quirk until he turns 16. When Izuku goes to the UA entrance exam, he sees a strange boy under a tree, a boy that makes UA history when Aizawa makes him the 21st student of Class 1-A, but since there aren't enough rooms in the 1-A dorms, the new boy must live in the 1-B dorms, and is the roommate of a certain orange-haired girl...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Hagakure Tooru/Original Male Character(s), Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kendou Itsuka/Original Male Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Ojiro Mashirao/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue: Izuku's Quirk

"Mom, when am I gonna get my quirk? Kacchan and Ochako already have theirs, and I want mine!" Izuku was talking to his mom about his quirk and when he was gonna get it.

"Give me a minute, Izuku. I'm almost finished getting ready, and then we will go to the doctor to find out if you have one," Inko responded.

"Yay! I'm gonna get my quirk!" Izuku exclaimed, skipping around the house. The boy and his mother left to go to the doctor and after the examination, the doctor came back with the results. The doctor came in with a stunned look on his face.

"What's with that look?" Inko asked.

"Well, it seems your son has the rarest and most powerful quirk in history. It's called All for One. The normal version allows the user to give and take quirks to and from people, and it's only been recorded once. The most powerful villain in existence has it, and is still on the run. Your son, however, possesses a version that can do more than that. He can create and destroy quirks as well," the doctor explains. "But, he will not be able to control AFO until his years in middle school. This does not mean that it can't be used. It will certainly activate before then, but only the creation and giving parts. Also, any quirks he creates before he gains control cannot be destroyed. So if he manages to create some, I hope that they are good ones."

Inko just sat there, shocked and confused. Izuku's father was the arch-nemesis of the villain possessing the normal version of Izuku's quirk. How in the world did he get a quirk more powerful than his father's? And it's so powerful, he won't be able to control it until he's in middle school. "So, Izuku, are you ready to go... home?" Izuku's mother was confused as to why they were suddenly at their house.

"I just thought of our house, and we appeared here! What happened, mommy?" Izuku asked.

"It seems we already got to see you create a quirk and use it. You created a teleportation quirk."

"But I can also see things in the future, turn into animals, and move things without touching them," the little boy said, showing his mother.

"Aaaaaaaaand now I see what the doctor meant by 'you won't be able to control it'. I wonder if your dad can _suppress_ it, though..." Inko trailed off.

"Mommy, it's Kacchan and Ochako! Can I go play with them? Please?" the little boy looked at his mother with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright, but be careful. You don't want to accidentally use your quirk and take theirs away."

"Okay, mommy!" Izuku ran over to his two friends. "Hi, Kacchan! Hi, Ochako!"

"Deku! Did you find out what your quirk is? Is it cool?" Bakugo asked.

Ochako blushed lightly when she saw Izuku. "Hi, Izuku-kun! What's your quirk?"

"I can do anything! That's my quirk! But, the doctor says I won't be able to control it until I'm a lot older. So I could accidentally use it on one of you," Izuku explained.

Ochako hugs him. "It's okay. It sounds like a really cool quirk." Bakugo notices something happen to Ochako as she hugs him.

"Hey, Deku. Did you see that green and black fire wash over Round Face?" Bakugo asked.

"No, I didn't. I'm gonna be a hero someday! And I will be the number 1 hero like All Might!" Izuku exclaims.

"Not if I can't help it, Deku. From this point on, we are rivals in our journey to become the number 1 hero." Bakugo holds his hand out. Izuku shakes his hand, and for a brief moment, there is a flash of green and black fire over their hands.

While the three kids are playing, Inko comes over and explains Izuku's quirk to Bakugo's and Ochako's parents. "And he's already managed to create four separate quirks! And-" she's cut off by Ochako's father, Maruki Uraraka.

"Inko, have you seen what's happening over there?" Maruki inquired.

"What do you... oh. He's already managed to give his friends telekinesis. And it seems Ochako can also turn into animals as well. This is going to be an interesting 11 years."


	2. Chapter 1: Control and Training

At Izuku's 13th birthday party

"Happy birthday, Izu-kun!" Ochako exclaimed, hugging him.

"Happy birthday, Deku," Bakugo said, holding out his hand.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Izuku asked.

"Nope. Because that's what you are. A deku." The two rivals shake hands.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that in about... 5 seconds," Izuku says, smirking.

"Ha! You don't even have control of your quirk yet!" Bakugo raised one of his hands toward Izuku. Ochako and Inko just stand there, amazed at the fact that Izuku isn't moving. "What? Why won't my quirk work?" Bakugo looks at his hand, shaking it as if that will make his quirk work.

"Because **_I_** have it, Kacchan," Izuku responds, holding up his hand and creating little fireworks with it. "Here, you can have it back now." Izuku places his hand on Bakugo's shoulder for a few seconds then backs up, releasing him. "Try making an explosion in your hand now."

Bakugo does as Izuku says and is surprised to see that he has his quirk back.

"Wait, you have control of your quirk now! My rival has gotten stronger and soon we will be competing once we get to UA," Bakugo says, smiling. "Get stronger, Deku. Even though we go to the same school, we are still rivals, and we both know that we are gonna go to UA, because our quirks are more than powerful enough to be useful fighting villains."

"Not all heroes fight villains, Katsuki. There are also the rescue heroes. That's what my quirk is good for. But, with Izuku-kun and his quirk, we will make a duo that practically no villain could beat if we train together." Ochako keeps talking about everything that heroes do and doesn't stop until Izuku grabs her hand.

"Ochako, you can stop now," he says, bringing her out of her thoughts and then letting go of her hand.

_Timeskip to after the sludge monster incident_

"Hey, wait up!" A skinny man with blond hair was following Izuku and caught up to him. "Kid, earlier when you ran in to save that kid from the villain, I couldn't have done anything until you inspired me. That's why I want to give you my quirk," the blond man says.

"I know it's you, All Might, but my quirk allows me to _create_ quirks, so I could create yours if I wanted. Plus, I know someone else who would've done the same thing. Give your quirk to them. And here, have this for a minute." Izuku creates a regeneration quirk and gives it to All Might. All Might's wound heals and everything grows back. Izuku then takes the quirk back and destroys it. "There, that should be better. I knew that you had to be hurt since you look vastly different from your hero form, so that should have fixed whatever wound you had," Izuku explained.

"Thank you, and may I ask your name, and the name of the person you think I should give my quirk to?" All Might asked.

"Sure. My name is Izuku Midoriya and the person I told you about is Ochako Uraraka," the green-haired boy responds.

"Thank you, Young Midoriya. That quirk of yours is very powerful. What is it called and what can you do with it?" All Might inquires.

"My quirk is the most powerful quirk in existence according to the doctor who examined me when I was 4. It's called All for One, but my version is more powerful than the original, and I can give, take, create, and destroy quirks," Izuku explains. "No, I am not related to the villain with the quirk of the same name," he quickly says, seeing the look on All Might's face. "The only bad thing was that I had no control over it until I turned 13, so any quirks I created before then are permanent and cannot be taken or destroyed. I somehow ended up giving myself a teleportation, future sight, telekinesis, and polymorph quirk. I gave Ochako polymorph and telekinesis, and I gave Kacchan telekinesis, all when I was 4. No mishaps happened from then on. I guess it had something to do with my dad suppressing my quirk, as my mom said. It's supposed to wear off tomorrow, so I should be able to see the full power of my quirk," Izuku said.

All Might froze. "Young Midoriya, what is your mother's name?" All Might asked slowly.

"My mom? Her name's Inko. Why?" Izuku answered, confused.

All Might looked at Izuku. "You look just like her. Young Midoriya... I am your father. I suppressed your quirk. And you are going to help me train Young Uraraka so she can possess my quirk."

_Time skip to after 8 months of cleaning the beach_

"Well, you two did it faster than I expected. Young Uraraka, you should be ready to take my quirk now," All Might said.

"Ok, but how do I get it? Do you put your hand on my head and it transfers?" Ochako questioned.

All Might buffed up. " **Eat this.** " He held out one strand of his hair.

"He's not kidding, Ochako. This really is how it's transferred, unless I wanted to create it and give it to you, but I can only create the version he has, which isn't the right one," Izuku told her.


	3. Chapter 2: Entrance Exam

' _It has been two months since we finished cleaning the beach. Ochako can control 10% of OFA, and I have learned how to use these green and black tentacles,_ ' Izuku thought. As he walks toward UA, he looks around and sees lots of different people. There's a redhead who seems to be able to make her arms bigger and a boy with two hair colors who can create ice. Then Izuku looks to his right and sees a boy with very dark auburn hair standing under a tree, blue fire surrounding his eyes like a mask. It solidifies into a white domino mask with black circles and spikes coming off the eyeholes. They boy takes it off and Izuku gets a good look at his face. He's American, and it's very obvious. Izuku decides to leave him alone and go into the school.

After the written exam, Present Mic explains the practical exam. A boy with blue hair stands up and asks why there are four robots and then turns around and says, "And you two! The American boy and the green-haired boy! If you aren't going to take this seriously, then why are you here?" The American boy says nothing, and neither does Izuku, but the blue-haired boy sits back down as soon as he's finished speaking.

After everyone goes to their respective gates, Ochako and Izuku meet up at their gate. The American boy comes up to them and says, "I'm sorry about that. I have a laid-back demeanor and I never thought someone would yell at me for it. My Japanese isn't that good either so it can be hard for me to understand you."

"Ah, that's fine. My quirk has the ability to create and give quirks. Would you like me to give you a translation quirk? It works so that you hear what we are saying in English, and we hear you speaking Japanese," Izuku offers.

"Wait, really? You would do that for a stranger?" The boy replies, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm aiming to become a hero that isn't just suited for one job like most heroes are. I'm aiming to be a jack-of-all-trades," Izuku explains.

"Then yes, I would like a translation quirk. My name is Logan Hill. I'm from the States," says the auburn-haired boy, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Izuku Midoriya. I'm from Musutafu." Izuku reaches out and shakes Logan's hand, and then grins as green and black fire flashes for a moment. "Can you understand me better now?"

"Yeah, I can! Thanks! Good luck on the exam!" Logan says, walking away. "I hope you get a good look at my quirk! It's pretty cool."

"Likewise." Izuku grins.

"ALRIGHT. THE EXAM STARTS NOW!" Present Mic yells. Izuku and Ochako are off with a blaze of green and pink lightning. Logan is off in a blaze of blue fire. The blue fire then surrounds him and changes his outfit, and he is wearing that domino mask from earlier. (It's literally just Joker's phantom thief outfit.) A double edged knife appears in his hand, and a pistol appears in a holster on his left side. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! THOSE THREE ARE ALREADY RACKING UP POINTS AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE! GO, GO, GO!" Present Mic yells. All the other examinees start running out and attempt to get points.

A few minutes later, Izuku has already gotten about 150 points from the robots, and is observing the other examinees. The blue-haired boy has engines in his legs. ' _Must be related to Ingenium._ ' The redhead girl from before could enlarge her hands and arms. ' _I was right about that one._ ' Then he sees Logan cornered by about 5 robots. Two three pointers, a two pointer, and two one pointers. Izuku is about to go help him when he sees a lot of blue-green triangles appear out of nowhere and collect on his new friend's back. They turn into two swords in sheaths, one sword black, the other is a crystal blue. He pulls them out and the blades glow blue. As Logan swings them at the robots, they cut right through, leaving a red mark wherever they cut. Izuku sees HP bars appear above the five robots and as Logan strikes, those bars keep decreasing. Logan finishes his attack with a spinning attack that hits all the bots and makes their HP hit zero. They all explode into the blue-green triangles Izuku saw earlier. Logan puts the swords back, and they disappear into the triangles. ' _Who is this kid? He's so powerful! He's either got two quirks, or it's a combo of his parents' quirks. Both seem familiar somehow, though._ ' Izuku jumps down to talk to his new friend. "Dude, what was that? That was so cool!" Izuku exclaimed.

Logan startled and turned around, knife at the ready. "Oh, it's just you. You saw that? That was the quirk from my father. He and multiple people from his side of the family have it. It's called 'Sword Art'. It allows me to create any kind of weapon I can imagine, and then it allows me to use these things called 'Sword Skills' with said weapon. Each skill is unique, but can only be used with one type of weapon. The quirk also allows me to create armor, but I prefer this outfit because I can move faster. The outfit and mask are a part of my mother's quirk, 'Persona'. The quirk is unique because you have to unlock it," he explains.

Izuku is writing all of this down in a new hero notebook that he has for his new classmates at UA. "How exactly do you unlock it?"

"You have to 'rebel' against something, whether it be someone, something, or even your own feelings. But once you do, you get a massive headache and hear a voice. A mask appears on your face, and you have to rip it off. When my grandfather first unlocked his, he pulled his mask off from his left, resulting in a lot of blood. But, he became one of the most powerful Persona users ever. Well, granted that he was the _first_ in our family to unlock it. Before I unlocked mine, he said that I was going to be a Wild Card like he was. I still don't know what that means. My outfit and mask are the same as his, as well. But-" Logan is cut off by the ground shaking. He looked back at Izuku. "What was that?"

Izuku looked him in the eyes and grinned. "A challenge." He ran out of the alley, green lightning sparkling around him.

Logan grinned. "Let's go then." He ran after Izuku.

As the two reached an intersection between two roads, they heard people screaming and saw them running away from something. They couldn't see what, but they both heard someone yell for help. They looked at each other and ran towards what the other people were running from. Once they get close enough, they see a giant robot. The zero pointer. On the ground, trapped under a bunch of rubble, was Ochako. "Help! I can't get out from under this! Please, someone help!"

Izuku turned to Logan. "Alright, you distract it, while I get her out. After that, we reduce it to scrap. You good with that plan?"

Logan grinned. "Finally, an opportunity to show my mother's quirk. Let's do this."

They both ran in, Logan running toward the robot's feet, Izuku running toward Ochako. "Alright, I'm here to get you out. Someone is distracting the robot while I help you," Izuku says.

Logan takes his mask and throws it in the air. "Come to me! _Arsene!_ " A figure in a red suit with wings and a top hat appears behind him. "Now, Eiha!" The figure gathers a ball of black and red energy, shooting the zero pointer. The robot keeps moving in the same direction. ' _Crap, that did nothing! Now what?_ ' he thought. "Izuku! Do you have a plan B?"

"You know what? I think I do," he says. "Sorry, Ochako. If I save you, he dies, and if I save him, you die. I just figured out how to save both of you." Izuku stands up and turns to the zero pointer with his eyes closed. He starts levitating into the air and stops once he's at the height of the robot's head. He opens his eyes, and they are now black with green irises. " ** _NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!_** " He points his arm at the robot, and produces green and black tentacles lined with fire of the same colors. The tentacles tear the robot apart, leaving nothing but small bits of scrap metal. The tentacles retreat and Izuku smiles, before passing out and falling toward the ground.

Right before he hits the ground, Ochako slaps his cheek, and he stops falling. "R-release." He falls about 6 inches to the ground.

Logan rushes over. "Alright let's get you out from under there," he says. He lifts up the piece of rubble holding her down and she's able to get out. Right as he puts the rubble down, Present Mic calls time on the exam. "At least... I got... 60... points..." Logan says, swaying on the spot before passing out due to exhaustion from his quirk.


	4. Chapter 3: Letters from UA

"Mom, my letter from UA is here! Kacchan, Ochako and I agreed to open them together. They should be here any minute now," Izuku says, holding his letter. The doorbell rings. Izuku goes to get it, confused on why they are about 5 minutes early. He opens the door and sees Logan. "Oh, it's you! Did you want to open your letter with us?" Izuku asks.

"Us? I don't see anyone else here."

"Oh, Kacchan and Ochako should be arriving any minute now."

"Oh, ok. Guess I'll wait a little bit then," Logan says.

Right after he sits down on the couch in the living room, they hear two voices from the hallway outside the door. "Deku/Izuku-kun!" Izuku looks at the doorway to see Bakugo and Ochako standing there, each holding a letter.

"Kacchan, you first. You definitely got in, but I just need to see it," Izuku says.

Bakugo opens the letter and pulls out one fourth of a disc. "Huh. What is this?" He puts it on the coffee table in front of them.

"I... don't know. Ochako, let's see how you did!" Izuku exclaims.

Ochako opens her letter and pulls out the same thing. "I'm confused. What are these?" She puts hers on the coffee table as well.

"Um... okay. Logan?" He turns to his new friend. "What about you?"

Logan opens his letter and pulls out another disc piece. He doesn't even question it and puts it on the table.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Izuku opens his letter and pulls out yet _another_ piece. As soon as he puts it on the table to inspect all four pieces, the pieces move around and align a certain way, then they all combine into one disc, which produces a hologram of All Might.

" **I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM! SEEING AS HOW YOUNG URARAKA AND YOUNG BAKUGO WERE FRIENDS WITH YOUNG MIDORIYA HERE, AND HOW HE MADE FRIENDS WITH YOUNG HILL, I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF RECORDING ONE MESSAGE FOR THE FOUR OF YOU AND SPLITTING THE DISC INTO FOUR PARTS, SINCE I KNEW YOU WOULD OPEN YOUR LETTERS TOGETHER.**

**YOUNG BAKUGO, YOUR QUIRK IS GREAT FOR COMBAT AND YOU USE IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE. YOU GOT 70 VILLAIN POINTS. YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED. YOUR CLASS IS 1-A.**

**YOUNG URARAKA, YOUR BIRTH QUIRK IS GREAT FOR RESCUE, WHILE ONE FOR ALL IS GREAT FOR COMBAT. YOU USED BOTH TO YOUR ADVANTAGE BY FLOATING SOME BOTS AND PUNCHING THE OTHERS. BUT, YOU ALSO SAVED YOUNG MIDORIYA. YOU GOT 30 VILLAIN POINTS AND 50 RESCUE POINTS. YOU HAVE ALSO BEEN ACCEPTED. YOUR CLASS IS ALSO 1-A.**

**YOUNG HILL, THE AMERICAN STUDENT. YOUR QUIRK IS THE COMBINATION OF THE QUIRKS OF TWO GREAT HEROES BORN HERE. PERSONA, FROM YOUR GRANDFATHER, REN AMAMIYA. SWORD ART, FROM YOUR GREAT-GRANDPARENTS, KAZUTO AND ASUNA KIRIGAYA, BETTER KNOWN AS KIRITO AND ASUNA. BOTH ARE SUITED FOR COMBAT, BUT FROM WHAT I HEARD FROM YOUR GRANDFATHER, PERSONA CAN ALSO BE USED FOR RESCUE. YOU USED BOTH FOR COMBAT AND GOT A GOOD NUMBER OF POINTS, AND YOU ALSO SAVED YOUNG URARAKA AND ATTEMPTED TO DISTRACT A ROBOT SO YOUNG MIDORIYA COULD GET HER OUT. HOWEVER, YOU SAVED YOUNG URARAKA AFTER THE TIME LIMIT, SO YOU RECEIVE HALF THE RESCUE POINTS FOR THAT. YOU GOT 60 VILLAIN POINTS AND 50 RESCUE POINTS. YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED. YOU HAVE ALSO MADE UA HISTORY AS THE FIRST STUDENT TO BE ACCEPTED INTO CLASS 1-A WHEN IT IS ALREADY AT 20 STUDENTS. YOU ARE THE 21ST STUDENT IN CLASS 1-A.**

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST, YOUNG MIDORIYA. YOUR QUIRK, ALL FOR ONE PRIME, AS YOU CALL IT, HAS INFINITE POSSIBILITIES, AS IT CAN CREATE ANY QUIRK YOU CAN IMAGINE. YOU USED IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE DURING THE EXAM BY CREATING MANY DIFFERENT COMBAT SUITED QUIRKS AND DESTROYING THEM AFTER YOU WERE FINISHED USING THEM. YOU ALSO SAVED YOUNG URARAKA AND YOUNG HILL FROM BEING CRUSHED BY THE ZERO POINTER. YOU HAVE BROKEN BOTH MY RECORDS FOR MOST VILLAIN AND RESCUE POINTS, AND SET NEW ONES FOR THE EXAMINEES NEXT YEAR. YOU GOT 300 VILLAIN POINTS AND 100 RESCUE POINTS. YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED. YOU ARE THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE OF CLASS 1-A. WELCOME TO UA, AND WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA.** " The disc turns off, and the four look at each other in stunned silence.

The first thing said after that is both Logan and Bakugo looking at Ochako and asking, "What's One For All?" Izuku gives them a detailed explanation about the quirk and its creation, and how it's passed down from user to user to combat the villain All For One.

"Ok, I get it now. Thanks, Deku," Bakugo responds.

Izuku nods and turns to Logan. "Ok, now that that's been taken care of, I need to know why you never told us you were related to three great heroes."

"Four."

"What?" Izuku says, confused.

"It's four. All Might didn't mention my grandmother. Sumire Amamiya. She was with my grandfather in the Phantom Thieves. She thought she was her sister, and he fell in love with her. Even after he realized the person who he thought she was was dead, he still loved her. Sumire fell in love with him and they fought to get rid of the Metaverse, the place where twisted desires manifest. The Persona quirk was given to them after the Metaverse disappeared."

**LONG EXPLANATION, SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A KIRISUNA RETELLING OF SAO**

"Now for my other quirk. Back when my great-grandparents were teenagers, they got stuck in a game created by Akihiko Kayaba called 'Sword Art Online'. 10000 players were stuck in the game when they discovered that the 'logout' button in the menu was gone. And if you died in the game or if someone from the outside tried to take off the NerveGear, it would send a microwave signal into your brain, killing you. The two met at the first boss fight when they got stuck in a party together, and then my great-grandfather got blamed for something that happened that wasn't his fault, and so he attracted all the bad attention for the beta testers and didn't see my great-grandmother again until up in the higher floors when he went to a meeting for the next boss fight and she was there. She had become the second-in-command of the most powerful guild in the game. After the meeting, she found him lying under a tree, and started scolding him, until he interrupted her and told her to appreciate the weather and take a break for a little bit. After that, they had to solve some mystery about people being killed in safe zones, and they became friends. About a week later, my great-grandfather found a rare food item, and he got my great-grandmother to cook it. Now, she had a bodyguard because of 'orders from the guild' and she dismissed him before she took Kirito home. Kirito was the name of my great-grandfather in the game. So she cooked the food and some side dishes, and she somehow convinced him to be in a party with her. The next day, Kirito was walking around in town, and when he passed the teleport gate, Asuna, my great-grandmother, flew out and landed on Kirito. Her bodyguard came out of the gate and tried to get her to come back, but she didn't want to. The bodyguard, Kuradeel, challenged Kirito to a duel to prove he was better than the 'Beater'. Kirito accepted and cut through Kuradeel's sword, winning the duel. Asuna then relieved Kuradeel of his duties as her bodyguard after he tried to fight Kirito again. The two explored the dungeon on floor 74, which was the highest so far, and they fought the boss after a group of people tried to fight it and almost died. Kirito used his Dual-Wielding skill to beat the boss single-handedly, almost dying in the process. After he lost a duel against the leader of her guild, he was forced to join and went out with two people, one being Kuradeel. Kuradeel poisoned the water in their lunches and killed the other person, then tried to kill Kirito. Asuna got there just before he was about to die and saved him. After that, they both realized they loved each other and got married in the game. I'm not gonna explain Yui because it's too complicated, but she's an AI who they consider as their first kid. After Kirito defeats Heathcliff, the leader of Asuna's guild, and who is also Kayaba in disguise, the game is cleared, and after he wakes up, he has to save Asuna from another game called ALO, and once she wakes up, he visits her and they both find out they have a quirk that allows them to create and use weapons and armor from the game they were trapped in, along with the Sword Skills," Logan explains.

**EXPLANATION DONE**

Izuku nods. "Ok, I think I get it no-" He is cut off by the disc reactivating. This time, Inko is nearby when it activates.

" **AH, I ALMOST FORGOT. YOU WILL BE LIVING IN DORMS DURING THE TIME YOU ARE AT UA. HOWEVER, THE CLASS 1-A DORMS ONLY HAVE 19 ROOMS, SO TWO PEOPLE WILL SHARE A ROOM, AND ONE WILL LIVE IN THE CLASS 1-B DORMS. YOUNG MIDORIYA AND YOUNG URARAKA, YOU TWO WILL BE SHARING A ROOM. YOUNG HILL, YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE IN THE CLASS 1-B DORMS. BUT, YOU ARE THE OTHER STUDENT SELECTED TO SHARE A ROOM WITH ANOTHER STUDENT. YOUR ROOMMATE IS ITSUKA KENDO.** " The disc shuts off once more.

Inko turns to Izuku and Ochako with a smirk on her face. "Living together? Even I know that's not something best friends usually do."

"IT WASN'T OUR CHOICE!" They both yelled, their faces so red that they could be tomatoes.

Logan is sitting there thinking. "I swear I've heard that name before, but where?"

"Hey, don't think about it too much, stuff like that isn't-" Izuku is cut off once more by Logan clutching his head and crying out in pain. Everyone else tries to help him, but Izuku stops them with his AFO tentacles. "No. This is part of his quirk. Let it happen."

The headache persists for a few minutes, then subsides. Logan sits up and is about to speak, but then slumps over, passing out. He opens his eyes to see himself in a limousine with the inside colored blue. "Where am I?" (Yes, this is the version of the Velvet Room from Persona 4)

Izuku watches Logan for a few minutes before he wakes back up. "So what just happened?"

Logan looks at his friend and grins. "I finally know what being a Wild Card means. Most people can only use one Persona, as they only have one heart, and a Persona is the manifestation of the spirit. However, there are a rare few who have a Persona of the Fool Arcana, and this leads to them having the ability to wield multiple Personas."

Izuku sits up. "Well, you should probably go home. It's nighttime already. Kacchan and Ochako left a little while ago."

"Alright then. See you at school in two weeks?" the dark-haired boy says.

Izuku grins and hold out his hand. "See you at school in two weeks." The two shake hands and then the newest Wild Card leaves to go home and pack, because tomorrow, the new UA students are moving into the dorms.


	5. Chapter 4: Dorms and Roommates

"So this is the Class 1-B dorm. It's a little bigger than the Class 1-A dorm, but there is an extra person. Still, I wonder why I couldn't share a room with someone in the Class 1-A dorm." Logan says.

"Because the dorms were built with only one double room each."

Logan turns around to see someone standing behind him. "Who are you?"

The person looks at him curiously before realizing who the student is. "Oh, you're that 1-A student that made UA history by breaking the rule of 20 students in each class. The American student related to the two Phantom Thieves, Joker and Violet, and the two VR legends, Kirito and Asuna. My name is Vlad King. I'm the homeroom teacher for 1-B. You're actually the first person to arrive at the 1-B dorms. Third to show up today. Two 1-A kids went to set up their room. They got the double in those dorms."

Logan processed this. "Oh, Izuku and Ochako? Yeah, I was with them when we opened our letters. All Might recorded one message for the four of us, the fourth being someone Izuku calls Kacchan. Also, I get a lot of compliments about my speaking and understanding of Japanese, but Izuku just gave me a translation quirk."

"Yes, I did hear that a student in 1-A could do that. Anyways, since you're first, would you like me to give you a tour?" Vlad King asked.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." Logan smiled.

"Now I wish I had requested you be in my class before Eraser did. Come on, follow me." Vlad King walked toward the dorms, Logan following close behind.

The teacher showed him where the kitchens were, the showers, bathrooms, and then came to the rooms. "Now, the double room in the dorms is always on the first floor of dorms on the left. There is also no pattern to the placement of boys or girls in rooms. The one who came up with the idea of the dorms was me, and we always put the boy and girl who have the most potential or who are the most responsible in the double room. This year, we couldn't find any boy who would fit that category. Until Eraser decided to break the 20 student rule. The class 1-A dorms suddenly weren't big enough to hold all the students, so we got to look for people to place in this room. I saw your name and potential, and immediately placed you here. Now, I have to go set up stuff for your classes two weeks from tomorrow. Set up your room and you can either stay here, go visit other classmates, or train. Sadly, you cannot leave campus just yet." The teacher left the dorms, and Logan decides to set up his room. After he finishes, he leaves to go visit his two new best friends.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" He walks into their room to see hero merch _everywhere_. It's a combination of All Might and Thirteen, and its clear neither of them wanted to split the room into sides. The hero merch is mingled throughout the room, you can't look somewhere without seeing merch for both heroes. His two friends are looking at memes and laughing.

"Oh! Hey, Logan! How's it going?" Izuku says.

"Izu-kun, we haven't known him for that long, you should use his last name," Ochako says, scolding him.

"He's American, that's what they do there. Plus, he said it's fine for us to call him by his first name. We're his first two friends here," Izuku explains.

"Oh, ok. Never mind then."

"It's fine, guys. Izuku, what's that guy's name? The one you call Kacchan?" Logan asks.

"Oh, his name is Katsuki Bakugo. Kacchan is a nickname I gave him when we were four. He has a short temper though. When he gets mad he goes on a rage. Don't call him by his first name unless he lets you."

"Ooh, he rages? I need to see that. Don't worry, my Persona has a spell to calm him down, so I'll use it when I need to, plus he needs to get used to being called by his first name. It's kind of a habit for me to call people close to my age by their first names. I'm gonna head back to my dorm and see if anyone else has arrived." Logan leaves his friends' room and looks around the 1-A dorm for other people. There's nobody.

He returns to his dorm and can immediately tell that there's someone else there. The owner of the Velvet Room was nice enough to give him the Persona of one of his grandfather's relatives. The Persona Kouzeon, it's not a battle Persona, but it allows him to use extra abilities and reduce his fatigue from his mother's quirk. He looks around, searching the entire dorm area for the new person. Every room in the dorm is empty, including the other rooms. Which leaves his room. Which means he gets to meet his roommate.

The Persona user opens the door and sees a girl standing there, looking at her stuff. She hears the door open and turns around to see her roommate, a boy with dark auburn hair and a stature much like Izuku's. The boy sees a girl with bright orange hair, and a stature much like Ochako's. "Hi! Are you my roommate? My name's Itsuka Kendo! Oh, and if you can't understand my Japanese, I'm pretty good at English too!" the girl says. ' _Please let him be my roommate! He seems so nice, and he's also kinda cute. I mean, this room is already partially set up, and all the stuff in here seems like it would be things this boy would like. Plus, I didn't see anyone else. That doesn't mean there_ ** _isn't_** _anyone else, though. I didn't check the other rooms. C'mon, please!_ ' she thought, almost screaming on the inside.

Logan just stood there, stunned. ' _This is my roommate? I thought it was gonna be a girl like the ones I was friends with back in the States. This is... better than I expected. She's really cute, and judging from how she greeted me, she has a personality sort of like mine, but more outgoing. This is going to be an... interesting year. I'm curious how she's going to deal with my Personas and my Sword Skill training, seeing as how this room is about four times the size of my room back in the States._ '

"Yeah, I'm your roommate. Nice to meet you, I'm-" He got cut off by Kendo running at him and giving him a bear hug.

"Logan Hill, I know. You're the one Vlad told me about. He said that after he met you, he wished he had taken you into his class before Eraser got you. He also said that you were an American, so I could use English to talk to you. But your Japanese is so good! Where did you learn?" Kendo just keeps talking until Logan decided to use a very small Zio spell to stop her.

"Can you let me talk now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just get caught up in talking that I keep going until I get it out or someone stops me."

"I know, I can be the same way sometimes. I did meet Vlad, he actually showed me around the dorms, so I know where everything is. My Japanese is so good because that's what _you_ hear. I hear you speaking perfect English. Izuku gave me a translation quirk before the entrance exam. Oh, and before you ask, yes, that electric shock was from my quirk."

Kendo just looked at him. "Awww, so I don't get to use my English? I was kinda looking forward to it."

"Actually, we can still have conversations in English. I just have to go ask Izuku how to control this quirk."

This cheered her up quickly. "Really? Can I come with you to see your friends? You're actually the only friend I have here. All my other friends either decided to go somewhere else or didn't pass the entrance exam." She looks down, embarrassed.

"Yeah, you can come with me. Just be prepared for teasing. From what I've gathered, they love to tease their friends."

She looks at him with a smirk on her face. "They? Who's the other person?"

"Her name is Ochako Uraraka. She and Izuku were my first two friends here."

Kendo just keeps smirking. "Oh, so it's a she?"

Logan sees where this is going and decides to mess with his roommate a little bit. "Yeah, why? Are you jealous?"

Kendo blushes and looks away. "No. I just wanted to know."

He laughs and continues. "I don't have any feelings for her. She's pretty, but she loves Izuku, and he loves her, even if they don't realize it yet. Now let's go." They leave the 1-B dorms and walk over to the 1-A dorm, talking about the stuff they like and dislike while they walk. They get to the 1-A dorms and walk in the door, and immediately Logan starts smirking.

Kendo sees the look on his face and starts to get a little scared. "Ummm, Logan? Something tells me I'm not going to like what's about to happen."

Logan stares right at the person sitting on the couch. "Hey, what's up Katsuki?"

Bakugo stands up immediately, his hands sparking. "WHO SAID THAT? ONLY MY MOM AND ROUND FACE CAN CALL ME THAT!"

Logan starts laughing. "Izuku was totally right! You do have a short temper!"

Bakugo turns around. " _You_. The... Persona dude. What makes you think you can call me by my first name?" His voice was considerably less loud, but you could still hear the anger in his voice.

The Persona user shrugged. "I don't know. It's how we address people back home. Also I wanted to see you rage so I can test one of my spells."

Bakugo flies at him, hands making small explosions. "THAT'S YOUR REASON? PREPARE TO GET BLASTED!"

Logan was unfazed. He just lifted his hand, snapped his fingers, and said one word. " _Patra._ "

Bakugo immediately calms down and returns to the person Logan saw when he opened his UA letter. "What... did you just do?"

"I used one of my ailment healing spells. Izuku told me about your rages. From what I gathered, it was the same as the rage ailment I can inflict with some of my ailment spells. I just wanted to see if it worked. Plus, I'm an American, and I call a lot of people by their first names. But also, you are the third out of the first four friends I've made here in Japan. I have to go talk to Izuku now, see ya."

"Hey, wait! Who's the chick with you?"

Kendo turns around and smiles. "I'm his roommate, Itsuka Kendo!"

Bakugo smiles. "You got really lucky there, Persona. Now I'm curious to see what happens between you and that girl." Neither of the two heard him, but Bakugo never meant for them to.

Logan opens the door to his friends' room. "Heeey, Izuku. How do I turn off my translation quirk?" Nobody answers him. He decides to walk into the room. "Izukuuuuu. I need your he-" He stops talking as he walks into the bedroom area.

Kendo comes up behind him. "Hey, why'd you-" She's cut off by her roommate.

"Shhhhhh. Remember what I said earlier about these two? Look." He points at the bed.

Izuku and Ochako are both asleep on the bed, Ochako's head on Izuku's shoulder, and his head on top of hers. Ochako's hand is on top of Izuku's in between them. "Awwww. We need pictures of this."

"Agreed. We totally need pictures." The two take out their phones and get a few pictures of the two sleeping before Izuku starts to wake up. "Izuku, I need you to trust me here. Stay as quiet as possible, and try not to move. I'll help you get out of this situation without waking her up," Logan whispers.

Izuku sleepily gives him a look that says ' _what do you mean_ ' then looks to his left and gets his answer.

"How exactly are you going to get him out of there? Your quirk is... actually I don't know what it is. What are you going to do?" Kendo asks, keeping her voice down.

A mask forms on Logan's face. "I'll use my quirk." He takes his mask off and whispers a spell. " _Garu._ " Blue fire in the general shape of his mask blazes to life on his face. A small gust of wind lifts Ochako off of Izuku, while keeping her in the same position. Izuku lifts the sheets of the bed so Logan has somewhere to put her. He maneuvers Ochako above the area Izuku revealed. He then turns her on her side and lowers her onto the bed, with her head on a pillow. Logan releases the spell, and the blue fire dissipates. Izuku tucks Ochako in and then leads them out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

"Okay, what do you two want?" Izuku asks.

"I wanted to know how to turn off my translation quirk. Itsuka says that she speaks English really well, and I want to know how to turn it off whenever we want to have conversations in English."

"Oh. Well, it's an automatic quirk. It works sort of like a mutation quirk. You can't turn it off, but you can change the language you speak. So if you wanted to speak English to your roommate, all you have to do is mentally imagine you speaking English, and that's what language you'll speak. You'll still understand Japanese though," He explains.

"Ah, thanks. You hear that, Itsuka? We can have conversations in English now."

Izuku turns to Kendo. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Izuku Midoriya, Logan's first friend. At least, the first friend he made here."

Kendo looks at him and smiles. "I'm Itsuka Kendo, Logan's roommate!"

Izuku turns to his friend, smirking. "First names already? Never took you for someone like that."

Logan looked at him with an evil grin. "Dude. First, you _know_ I'm American and have a habit of doing that. Second, do you _really think_ you can tease me about relationships and get away with it? I could tease you for _hours_ about the things you do around Ochako."

Izuku suddenly looks scared. "Nope. Never mind. I'll just stop with that subject. On another note, did you find Kacchan and conduct your little 'experiment' on him?"

"Oh, I totally did. It worked perfectly. My spell calmed him down, and it was if he never got mad. I also told him he was gonna have to get used to me calling him by his first name. He even gave me a nickname."

"Finally, we have a countermeasure to Kacchan's rages. Also, what was the nickname he gave you? Because that's what your name is to him."

"He called me Persona."

"That's the first time he's given someone a nickname that's not based off of their looks or his opinion of them."

"Ok, well, I'm returning to the 1-B dorms. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya, Joker."

"Joker?"

"Yeah, because of your Wild Card abilities."

"Hmmm, it fits. Thanks. See ya."

"See ya later, Joker."

Logan and Kendo leave Izuku's room and walk downstairs. "Hey, you. Persona dude."

Logan turns to face Bakugo. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I give nicknames to everyone to remember who's who because I'm not good with names. But something about the one I gave you doesn't sound right. I call your friend Deku that because it was something I said when we were really young, and it just stuck. Same thing with the name he gave me. Persona doesn't sound right. That's just the name of one of your quirks. Hmmm, you said you were a Wild Card... Joker. That's what I'll call you. See ya tomorrow, Joker. I hope you're as strong as Deku says. Can't wait to see," Bakugo says as he holds his hand up and sparks it.

"Likewise, Katsuki. He says you're pretty strong. I wonder how you'll hold up under my Personas. See ya tomorrow." Logan leaves the 1-A dorms with Kendo.

When they walk in the door to their dorms, they see a boy with blond hair standing in the middle of the common area. "Ah, I see you two are also students from Class 1-B. I am Neito Monoma, and I will become the greatest hero ever," The boy says. "Wait. You. Tall boy. You're that student from 1-A that has to live here. I guess 1-A thought you were too weak and left you here with us. Don't worry, weakling. I'll tea-OOF" Monoma is cut off as he gets knocked out by Kendo.

"Don't listen to him, Logan. I saw your performance in the practical exam. You're really strong! The 1-A dorm just didn't have an extra room. But you get to live with me now! C'mon, let's go up to our room and talk about our quirks. We'll need to know about each other's quirks if we ever get paired up for training," she says, pulling him up the stairs.

"Ah, but... oh, alright. You win. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 5: The First Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kendo will be very OOC in this chapter and the next one, but then she'll go back to normal.

_Two weeks after moving in_

"C'mon, Itsuka. Wake up. We have class," Logan says, trying as hard as he can to get his new best friend up.

"Mmmm... five more minutes." She rolls over, facing away from her best friend and roommate.

He sighs. "You leave me no choice, do you?" He snaps his fingers. " _Patra._ "

Kendo immediately sits up. "C'mooooooooon, whyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because we have class in half an hour. I let you sleep for half an hour past the time we're supposed to wake up."

"Half an hour?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She runs out of the room, towards the common area for breakfast.

"...Because you didn't let me." The Persona user sighs and just waits in their room for her to come back. About five minutes after she ran out, she ran back into the room and went into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. About 15 minutes after she went into the bathroom, she ran out of the bathroom and into the closet, not caring if her roommate saw anything. Lucky for her, he didn't, as he's scrolling through Discord on his phone, looking for any funny memes.

About a minute after she ran into the closet, Kendo comes back out, dressed in the uniform and completely ready for class. Her roommate puts his phone back in his pocket. "21 minutes. That's how long that took you. I'd say it would have taken you about 30 minutes if you weren't panicking and running around at full speed. Also, one more question. I never saw you come out of the bathroom, but I assumed you did because I saw the closet door open.

Did you just run out of the bathroom naked and run into the closet, which doing so would put your path across my entire line of vision, without even thinking that I would see you?" Logan asks.

Kendo stands there for about 5 seconds, searching her memories of the last 5 minutes, finds her answer, and flushes red. "Ummmm... maybe. Did... did you see... anything?"

Now it's her roommate's turn to flush red. "N-no. I did not, but that was only because I was not paying attention to my surroundings in the slightest. Next time, if you are going to run from the bathroom to the closet after taking a shower when I'm here, wear a towel so you know that I don't see anything. If anyone else other than me is here, ask for them to leave the room. If the door is unlocked, wear a towel. The only times you would be able to do what you just did would be if I'm here and not in the room, and not in an area I could see you, or if the door to the room is locked. I would like to keep a pure image of you in my mind, and seeing you with nothing covering you would burn that image into mind and taint the image I have of you. Alright, Kendo?"

She looks at him, surprised. "You... you called me by my last name."

He looks her in the eye. "Yes, I did. And I meant to. If I get mad, or it's something serious, I will use your last name. Is that okay with you, Kendo?" She doesn't respond. "Itsuka?" Still no response. "C'mon, Suki. Say something." His eyes widen when he realizes what he said. ' _Crap, instead of using her actual name, I accidentally called her by the pet name I came up with. Now what?_ '

Kendo isn't responding because she's processing the information that her best friend ( _and crush_ ) called her by her last name, and that he'd do it again if he needed to. As she finishes processing this, she hears him say something, but she only catches one word. She hears him call her _Suki_. She blushes and says, "What did you say?"

Logan realizes she heard him and stutters while trying to come up with something. "I-I... u-umm... oh look, it's time to go to class! C'mon, we don't wanna be late." He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and offered his hand to Kendo. She takes it and he helps her up.

After she gets up, he tries to let go, but she tightens her grip. "C-can we stay like this until I get to class? I'm sorry, I'm just... r-really nervous and since I've spent two weeks living with you, you're just... comforting to me. So, can you k-keep holding my hand? Please?"

She looks him in the eye, and the second she does, he knows he can't say no. As he looks into her blue-green eyes, he sees that she really is nervous. But he also sees another emotion that he can't identify.

As Kendo looks into her roommate's hazel eyes, she sees compassion and kindness. Yet, she sees another emotion she knows she's seen before, but can't identify. The two don't know it yet, but the emotion they can't identify is their love for the other.

They walk to the school building and walk past the 1-A classroom on their way to 1-B. When they arrive, Kendo lets go of Logan's hand and hugs him. "Thank you. You're so kind."

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "I get that a lot. But thank you for the compliment. I should get going now. See you after class!"

He backtracks to 1-A and finds that his three friends saved him a seat near all of them. (In this, the students get to pick their seats. Izuku is near the window, with Ochako right next to him. Bakugo sits behind Izuku, while Logan sits next to Bakugo and behind Ochako) As he's chatting with them, Kouzeon detects the door opening, and Logan immediately tells his friends to be quiet because their teacher just came in. The thing that is apparently their teacher goes to the front of the room and waits. As everyone else starts to notice, they all quiet down.

"It took all of you 20 seconds to shut up after I came in. Except that group of four over there near the window. It took you four about half a second." By this time, Logan has inspected their teacher and it seems he's in a yellow sleeping bag. The bag unzips and a scruffy man steps out. He holds up a uniform. "You will find one of these in a locker with your name on it in the changing rooms. Go put it on and meet me near the track outside."

Chaos erupts in the classroom. "What about orientation?" is the most common question. Their teacher, who Logan has assumed by this point is the 'Eraser' Vlad King referred to when they met two weeks ago, looks at them all with a glint in his eye. "This is UA. We do things differently here. You are also in the hero course. That means we don't have time for things like orientation. I am your teacher. You may call me Aizawa. Now, go get those uniforms on and meet me out near the track."

After everyone puts on their gym uniforms and meets out on the field, Aizawa asks Bakugo how far he threw a ball without his quirk. Bakugo answers, and Aizawa tells him to do it with his quirk. The ball flies about 705 meters. Everyone but the group of four starts talking until someone says it looks fun. Aizawa gets an evil grin on his face. "Oh, so it's fun? Fine. The person who comes last in this exam has no potential and is expelled." After that, everyone shut up.

Izuku came first in almost every test until it came to grip strength. Izuku got 54 kg. Logan summons Yoshitsune and uses Heat Riser on himself.

With the strength of the Persona helping him, and the power from Heat Riser, he breaks the grip strength machine, prompting Aizawa to give him an infinity on that one. Logan came second in almost every test with just the enhanced capabilities from the phantom thief suit. When it came time for Logan to do the ball throw, Aizawa pulled him aside.

"Hill, if you don't actively use your quirk on this test, I will not hesitate to expel you." He let his student go and get ready to throw the ball.

As Logan stood in the circle, he switched his Persona to Baal, for his most powerful wind spell. Well, his most powerful wind spell that he knew wouldn't hit anything other than the ball. As he threw the ball forward, he threw his mask into the air, blue fire blazing to life as his new Persona appeared behind him, and he yelled two words. " _Panta Rhei!_ " A giant gust of wind, focused on one point, hit the ball, blasting it further than anyone else so far.

Everyone waited about 30 seconds before Aizawa spoke. "How hard did you hit it, kid? It's still going." Everyone was just stunned, even the Persona user was stunned.

"W-what? But I only... used... " he trailed off. A few seconds later he facepalmed. "I used _Baal_. The Persona with both the Wind Amp and Boost passive skills, and has a natural 25% boost to wind. I'm an _idiot._ Aizawa, that thing's most likely out in space. I used my most powerful single-target wind spell with my most wind oriented Persona. It's gone."

Aizawa nodded. "I'll show you your score for this later." After everyone else did the ball throw (Izuku and Ochako both got infinity), they were shown the results. Izuku was in first and Logan was in second. "Alright, you're all dismissed for the day. Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugo, Hill. I need to talk to you four." The four friends followed Aizawa to his office. "Alright, you four. I already know you all have more than one quirk, and two of you only used one during that test. I also know that the three childhood friends here were given a few extra quirks when they were four. Midoriya, I already know what your quirk is capable of.

Uraraka, you were born with a quirk known as Zero Gravity. I saw you use it twice, maybe three times. All the other times, you used an enhancement quirk. One that I know you weren't given when you were young. Bakugo, I know you have a telekinesis quirk. Use it to your advantage. Hill, I know about your bloodline. I saw your mother's bloodline out there. I know that your father's bloodline isn't suited for that kind of test, but I would have liked to see more. Dismissed. Hill, one more thing. Your roommate was... abused at home. Take good care of her. She finds it hard to trust people, and she had no friends before she came here. If you wish, you may head over to 1-B now. I will also give you the ability to come and go between the two classes as you please. Now, go find her," Aizawa says.

As Logan made his way to 1-B, he thought about what Aizawa said. ' _Itsuka was abused... had no friends... and finds it hard to trust people? But... she warmed up to me right from the start. What do I have that's different from other people?_ ' He stopped in front of the door to 1-B. He almost turned around and walked back to the dorms, but instead he opened the door and stepped inside. He looks around and sees Vlad King standing at the podium in the front, and Kendo sitting at the back, staring out the window next to her, the desk next to her empty. Vlad King glances at the newcomer and nods, then gestures toward Kendo in a way only Logan could see. He walks across the classroom to his roommate and lightly touches her arm. She looks at her arm, then raises her gaze. Her eyes, which were dull and almost lifeless when she was looking out the window when he walked in, light up with emotion and life. " _Hi, Itsuka. How are you holding up?_ " He whispers.

" _I'm fine now that you're here. To be honest, I was spacing out before you got here,_ " she replies.

He reaches for her hand but recoils when he touches her. " _Is it... okay for me to hold your hand?_ " Kendo nods. Her roommate reaches for her hand once more, this time taking her hand in his own. They both smile at each other, staring into the other's eyes.

What broke them out of their trance was Vlad King tapping them both on the shoulder at the same time. "Hey, you two. Class ended about 5 minutes ago. You're free to go." The two students get up. "Oh, Hill. Did Aizawa tell you about your special circumstances?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good. They apply to Kendo as well."

"Huh? What does he mean?" She asks.

"Well, I have the ability to come and go from Class 1-A and 1-B, but I must be in one of the two classes at any given time, unless I am moving from one to the other. Vlad just said that those circumstances apply to you, too," he explained.

"Ok, I think I get it. So basically, we can move between each class as we please?"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"Yay! That means I get to spend every day with my best friend!" She says as she hugs Logan.

"I guess it does," he says as he returns the hug.

Little do they know, Vlad King never left the room. He saw the whole thing. He smiles as he watches his adoptive daughter trust someone for the first time since he took her away from that abusive family.

The two students walk out of the school and keep walking to the dorms, talking and laughing while still holding hands. They arrive in front of the 1-A dorms and Kendo looks at her best friend with a small bit of fear in her eyes. He squeezes her hand. "You'll be fine. They're all great people. The only two you should watch out for are Ashido and Hagakure. They'll try to rope you into their romance stuff."

He walks in the door and the first person to notice him is Bakugo. "Hey! It's Joker and his roomie!" This attracts everyone's attention to Bakugo, as they've heard him give everyone nicknames, but they've never heard that name. "Over there. In the doorway."

Everyone looks to see the American and his best friend who is partially hiding behind him. They all rush over to greet him. The first person to notice Kendo is Momo. "And who's this?" She asks.

"Everyone, this is Itsuka Kendo, my roommate and the class 1-B representative. She can be very shy, so if you want her to open up, take it slow, and be nice," Logan says gesturing to her. Kendo raised her hand and did a small wave. "She is most comfortable around people she knows, which, at this moment, are me, Izuku, Ochako, and maybe Bakugo. But she is the most comfortable around me, since I've lived with her for two weeks."

Everyone comes over to me one by one and tries to talk with Kendo. The only people she didn't talk to were Mina, because Mina just got way too eager, and Mineta who only lasted 5 seconds before she analyzed him and slapped him away with a giant hand. The pair soon left, and saw Izuku and Ochako on their way to the 1-B dorms. "Hey, guys. We didn't see you at the 1-A dorms."

The two looked at each other and laughed. "That's because we were at the 1-B dorms looking for you two," Izuku explained.

"Well, we're heading back to go to bed. We do have classes tomorrow," Kendo says.

"Alright, you two. Just don't do anything... indecent," Ochako says. Kendo flushes red.

"Well, I could say the same thing to you two," Logan replies, smirking. Ochako flushes red and Izuku has to grab her and get her to keep moving before she floats herself.

Kendo and Logan keep walking back to the dorms and just walk up to their room. Kendo walks into the bedroom as usual, and Logan lays down on the couch.

Kendo gets out of bed and walks up to her crush. "L-logan? I can't sleep without having nightmares. C-can you come... sleep with me? Please?"

The boy blushes, but the darkness makes it almost imperceptible. He follows Kendo to the bedroom and gets into the bed with her. She falls asleep almost immediately. He looks at her for a while, thinking of everything they've done. ' _She's so cute when she's like this. Her outgoing, bubbly personality was what drew me in, and the soft, shy side she showed me today made me realize one thing._ ** _I've fallen in love_** _._ '


	7. Chapter 6: New Quirks and Awakening

A few weeks after the first day of classes, Izuku calls Class 1-A (and Kendo) to a meeting in the dorms. After Logan and Kendo arrive, Izuku starts talking. "Alright, so by now, you all know what my quirk can do. I called this meeting because I want to give some of you a few extra quirks. This is optional and you do not have to accept if you don't want to. If any of you do not want a new quirk, speak it now."

About half of the class either rejected the offer or just wanted a quirk that could help them in their everyday lives. The only people who accepted the offer were Iida, Momo, Todoroki, Hagakure, Koda, Bakugo, Logan, and Kendo. Izuku gave the people who wanted the practical quirks what they requested. When he was done, he turned to the others and asked what quirk they wanted.

Iida received a quirk that allowed him to generate, absorb, and emit electricity. When he tested it out, he found that he could fuel his engines by channeling electricity into them.

Momo received a quirk that both upgraded her original quirk and enhanced her agility. She then discovered that she could now create anything by just thinking of the item. She no longer needed the molecular makeup.

Todoroki received a quirk that allowed him control over the elements. He tested it out by blowing gusts of wind around and creating giant boulders.

Hagakure received a quirk that allowed her to turn off her invisibility and create force fields. When she tested it out, Izuku had to tell her to concentrate on her invisibility. When she appeared inside her force field, she looked at herself, admiring all her features. "I haven't seen myself since I was four!" she exclaimed. Izuku also told her that the support department was working on a costume that could turn invisible like her.

Koda received a quirk that allowed him to turn into any animal he wanted to. He immediately turned into a cat and ran to find Aizawa.

Next up was Bakugo. "Didn't I already give you one, Kacchan?"

"Yeah, but it's not as useful to me as it would be to someone else. I never use it."

"Well, I can't destroy it, so I'll have to give it to someone else." Izuku replaced Bakugo's telekinesis quirk with a one that gave him enhanced reflexes and allowed him to create bigger explosions with less sweat.

"Now _that's_ more like it."

He skipped Logan, telling him that he had three quirks for him, but he needed to explain how they worked. Izuku gave Kendo the telekinesis quirk he took from Bakugo. He then turned to Logan and pulled him aside, whispering a few things to him, before they both nodded and came back. "Kendo, you are getting a third quirk. I can't tell you what it is because then you will never be able to use it. Logan will train you in how to use this new power." He extended his hand, and Kendo took it. Their hands emitted a faint blue glow for a few seconds, then faded.

Izuku released her hand, and turned to Logan. "Now for you. I noticed something with Sword Art. If an enemy's HP bar drops to zero, they blow up into those triangles, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. It doesn't matter if they are alive or not, though."

"That's what I was afraid of. The first quirk I'm giving you makes it so if the enemy is alive and they reach 0, an explosion of triangles still happens like normal, but they remain alive and are just knocked out."

"Oh, thanks. I was wondering how I would get around that part of my quirk."

"It also gives you access to a menu like they had in the game. Just hold your right hand out and snap it down at the wrist to open it. It's like a... pocket dimension of sorts. It allows you to carry things in it, and then to use them, find the item you want and press the 'Use' button."

"That's... practical."

"Now for your second quirk. This gives you access to an alternate version of the school filled with Shadows. It is much like the Metaverse Navigator your grandparents had when they were our age. Be careful how you use it though. It is literally a quirk version of the MetaNav, and if you use it somewhere where there's not a Palace or something similar, it could result in you getting turned into a Shadow."

"Alright. So I'm technically a phantom thief now."

"Now for the third one. This is an extension of your Persona quirk, and allows you to summon Personas from previous users, provided you use the summoning method that they did. It also allows you to communicate with any Persona user, living or dead, to learn how to summon and use their Persona."

"...Cool, but I'm confused by the summoning thing."

"You'll understand when the time comes."

"Alright." Logan turned to Kendo. "C'mon, Itsuka. Let's head back to the room so I can find out what Izuku gave you."

The two return to their dorm room, and Logan uses Kouzeon to search for Kendo's new power. What he saw made his eyes go wide. "What is it?" Kendo asked.

"No... Izuku, why?" Logan didn't see her quirks, but he saw her spirit. And on top of that spirit was a mask much like his own.

Kendo was confused. "Logan, why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, it's not your fault. I just never thought Izuku would give you _that_. But, we have a free day. Let's not fret over your quirk. It's there, it's just... not activated. Don't think about it too much."

"Alright. I'm gonna go hang out with Izuku and Ochako, okay?"

"That's fine. I need to look into a few things anyways. See ya later, Itsuka." Kendo leaves the room, headed for the 1-A dorms. Logan picks up his phone and calls his grandfather.

An old man answers the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Grandfather, it's me, Logan. I need you to patch me over to one of the other Phantom Thieves."

"Ah, it's my Wild Card successor. I need to know which one you need to talk to, though."

"Aunt Futaba. I need Aunt Futaba."

"She's actually here visiting me and Sumire. I'll hand the phone to her."

A different voice comes through the phone this time. "Hey, kid. What do ya need Oracle for?"

"Are you still good at hacking?"

"You bet I am! Whatcha need me to do it for?"

"I need to know the address of someone."

"Got a name or anything for me to go off of?"

"The father of Itsuka Kendo."

Futaba doesn't say anything for a few minutes, then her voice comes back through the phone. "It says her father is Vlad King."

"No. I need her biological father."

She's silent for about 30 seconds, then responds. "His name is Masayoshi Kendo. I'll email you the address. Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because Izuku gave her a copy of my quirk."

Futaba is silent for a few seconds. "And he knows how it works?"

"He knows every detail."

"...You're trying to get her to awaken, aren't you? But why her father?"

"He abused her and caused her to not be able to trust anyone for 8 years. I broke that record."

Futaba goes silent once more. "...That certainly would be a good thing to get her to awaken."

"Oh, two more things. First, I can now use any Persona from any user, living or dead, provided I use their summoning method."

"Cool."

"Second, Izuku gave me a quirk MetaNav that auto detects Palaces."

"...Dude, that's even cooler. That means she gets to see what her father thinks of his house."

"Exactly. I'm going to take her there and show her, then take her back to the real world to confront her father."

"Nice plan. Ren's calling me. Something about kids. See ya!"

"Bye, Aunt Futaba." The phone call ends. About a minute later he receives an email with an address. "Ok, Itsuka. Time to see what you've got." Logan picks up his phone and texts Kendo to meet him in front of the 1-B dorms in 10 minutes. He then calls Vlad to explain everything, and he gets permission to leave campus for the rest of today and tomorrow. About 5 minutes after he finishes the call, he leaves the dorms to see Kendo walking toward him.

"Hi, what's up?"

"I got permission to leave campus and take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"I... can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Itsuka, I need you to trust me here. I really can't tell you. It would hurt you to know where I'm taking you, but Vlad says it's for your own good. This will strengthen you, break chains inside you that you never knew you had. Just trust me!"

Kendo stared at him like he was crazy. "...Alright. Let's go." The pair left the school and took a bus to the area where her father lives. He can feel that she's getting more nervous the closer they get, most likely because she had to live in that house. When the bus drops them off about 5 blocks away, he almost has to pull her off. 4 blocks away from the address, she grabs his hand for comfort. They keep walking and then she collapses about a half a block away. "N-no. I don't wanna go home. Don't let him take me."

"Itsuka. It's okay. If he tries anything, I'm right here. I'll protect you."

She tries to get up, but she can't because her legs won't support her. "I can't get up. M-my legs won't work."

Logan makes his mask form and takes it off. " _Garula_ " Blue fire blazes on his face, and the apparition of a Persona briefly appears behind him. A gust of wind picks Kendo up and moves her along with Logan as the pair steadily move closer to the house.

They stop in front of the house, and the spell stops as the blue fire dissipates. "We aren't going in just yet, Itsuka."

"W-what do you mean?"

She gets her answer as Logan tests out his new quirk. " _MetaNav. Activate._ " The world distorts around them, and when it stops, the pair are standing in front of a prison.

Kendo freaks out. "W-what just happened? Where are we? Isn't that your hero costume?"

"Answers to all your questions. We just went to a different dimension. This place is called the Metaverse. No, my hero costume is that black coat, gloves, and boots you saw me wearing. This is the manifestation of my spirit. It's my image of rebellion."

"Why are we here?"

"To show you how your father sees the house he lives in." The pair walks in the door. "Be careful, there might be Shadows. They're humanoid with weird masks on. If one's blocking my way, I'll take it out."

As they run through the hallways of the prison, Logan ambushes many Shadows, and Kendo watches him knock them all down with his Persona. She's seen this many times before. But this time, something intriguing happens. After he knocks down the final Shadow, illusions of people in unique suits and masks appear, all of them pointing their guns at the downed Shadows. She watches Logan converse with a Shadow, then observes as its red glow turns blue and is absorbed into his mask with a burst of blue fire. She decides to leave the subject alone, and they continue through the halls.

When they reach the end of one hallway, they see jail cells lining the walls in front of them. Then they hear a loud voice yelling at someone. The voice belongs to a man wearing a warden outfit, who is yelling at a little girl in a cell. Kendo starts shaking and grabs Logan's arm. "I assume that man is your father?" She nods, not able to say anything. But then, she points at the cell. Logan follows her gaze and his eyes widen when he realizes what she is looking at. He turns to look at Kendo. "That little girl... is that... you?" She nods.

"That's not why I pointed. Look at what's happened to her." The little girl is covered in cuts, bruises, and scratches.

Logan grows angry. "We need to leave before I snap and give this man a mental shutdown." They make their way to the only safe room in the prison, which happens to be Kendo's bedroom. Logan pulls out an item, and they appear outside the entrance of the prison. " _MetaNav. Return._ " The world distorts around them once more as they return to the real world.

Kendo is furious. "That's how my father saw me? As a prisoner that he could beat?"

Logan tries to calm her. "Save the rage. You'll need it in a few minutes." He walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

The man they saw in the Palace opens the door. He sees Kendo and an evil grin spreads across his face. "So, you came back, did you? Couldn't handle hero school? I'll teach you to leave me here alone." He reaches for her.

" _Garudyne_ "

A huge gust of wind blows the man backwards into the house. "What the hell was that? My girl doesn't have that power."

"Maybe she does now. There's a kid at UA that has the power to create and give quirks."

" _You._ Who are you, and why are you with my daughter?"

Logan is surrounded by blue fire. His voice is amplified, and it looks as if the fire is speaking. " ** _You call her your daughter!? After what you've done to her!? She left because she hated you! A hero adopted her and took good care of her! But you! You caused her to be so scared of everyone that she didn't trust anyone for 8 years after she was adopted! If I wasn't here for one specific reason, I would scare you so much that you would go insane!_** " The blue fire dissipates, leaving his mask. "But I'm not here to do that. I only came here to find you. Itsuka is the real reason I came."

Kendo steps forward. "You saw this house as a prison! You saw me as a prisoner you could beat within an inch of her life! How did that make you feel!?"

Her father gets up. "You killed your mother when you were born! She died having you! You took my wife away from me, so I wanted you to know pain!"

Kendo stands her ground. "No. One day when you were out, I went snooping in your bedroom. I found a journal my mother kept. After she got pregnant with me, her entries became more and more about you, and how you wouldn't stop yelling or how you came home drunk almost every night. She stayed here because she couldn't bear to bring her child out on the streets. She became more and more depressed, and effectively lost _the will to live_. All because of you. I didn't kill my mother. Do you realize it now? _You caused your wife to lose the will to live_. I didn't kill her. _You did_." Almost immediately after finishing her speech, she dropped to the floor, holding her head and screaming in pain.

Her father looks at Logan. "You monster. What did you do to my daughter? I'll kill you!" He picks up a metal pipe and runs at Logan with it. There is a flash of blue-green light, the sound of a sword being drawn, and the clang of metal against metal.

"I did nothing. This is the new power she was given. She just had to realize what you truly were," Logan explains, blocking the man's pipe with his black sword.

A mask exactly like her hero mask forms on Kendo's face. She stands up and starts to hear a voice in her head. ' **So, you finally decided to rebel? You are a lion and lions don't. Back. DOWN!** ' When she hears that last word, she rips the mask off with a scream and explodes with blue fire. When the fire dies down, Kendo is standing there in her hero costume without a mask, the apparition of a humanoid lion with swords in each hand floating behind her.

Her father turns to see his daughter behind him. "N-now, please don't hurt me Its-" He is cut off by a fireball hitting him in the stomach.

Kendo and the Persona speak in unison. " **You have no right to call me by my first name. You aren't my father anymore. I could kill you right now if I felt like it. Turn yourself in for child abuse, and think about what you've done. We're done here.** " She walks toward Logan, her Persona turning into blue fire and forming a mask on her face. She walks up to him, smiles, and passes out, her outfit disappearing in a flash of blue.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you. This power... it's almost equal to mine. She didn't have much control, either. Go turn yourself in like she said, or I **_WILL_** come for you." As Logan speaks, little tongues of fire can be seen flickering around him. When he threatens Kendo's father, the blue fire shell from earlier appears again, but bigger and brighter. As fast as it forms, it disappears, and Logan leaves, carrying Kendo in his arms as he uses Arsene's wings for the first time in 10 years.

When Kendo wakes up, she looks at her surroundings and sees that she's in their dorm bedroom. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She sees herself and doesn't notice anything different. ' **What are you doing?** ' Kendo freaks out and looks around for the source of the voice. She hears them laughing. ' **It's me. I'm not a physical being.** '

Kendo then remembers everything that happened at her father's house. "So, you're my... what, exactly?"

The voice starts to answer, but is interrupted by Logan, who is leaning against the door frame. "He's your Persona, Itsuka. The reason I freaked out yesterday wasn't because Izuku gave you this power, it was because I knew there was only one way for you to unlock it."

' **Logan. We meet again.** '

"And so we do, Ose. I admit, I never thought you would be her base Persona."

"What do you mean by 'base Persona'?"

"Remember how I told you about the different Arcanas that Personas belong to, and if a person manifests a Persona of the Fool Arcana, they become what's called a Wild Card?"

"Yeah, why? Oh, wait. Don't tell me..."

Logan answers her unspoken question. "Yep. Ose is a Persona of the Fool Arcana. You're a Wild Card. I understand now why Izuku told me to train you now. How do you feel?"

"...A lot better, actually. Wait, you said he gave me this power yesterday. How did I get here?"

Logan gave her a recap of what happened. "After telling your father to turn himself in, your Persona turned into your mask. You came up to me and smiled, then passed out right where you were standing. I had to use Arsene's wings for the first time in 10 years to get you here."

"How long was I out?"

"An entire day. It's 3:45 in the afternoon right now." He continued speaking before she could get a word in. "Now, follow me to the track. Or rather, hold on to me so you don't fall." Logan picks her up and flies out of the dorms, all the way to the track at school.

He lands and puts Kendo down. "Next time, warn me before you do something like that!" She puffs her cheeks out and looks away from her roommate.

He laughs. "Oh, alright. I'll warn you next time." He points to one area next to a wall of the school. "Look over there. Do you see that blue glow? That's the entrance to the Velvet Room, a place where you can summon and fuse Personas. Wild Cards can also give Personas to one another. Let's go. We need to see what the inside of your heart looks like." She follows him to the glow and he gestures toward it. "Ladies first."

Kendo walks into the blue glow and is surrounded by white light. When the light dies down, she's in her dorm room, but everything is blue.

A few seconds later, Logan appears beside her. He gives her a curious look. "Do you really love our dorm room that much?"

She flushes red and looks away. "Sh-shut up."

She looks around and spots a man with a long nose looking at them. "Hello. Welcome to my Velvet Room. This place exists between mind and matter. It separates dreams from reality. I am this room's master. You may call me Igor. I trust that Trickster here has informed you about what is possible in this room."

"Yes, he has."

"Good. He has also given me a set of Personas I was told to give to you, should you be a Wild Card." He lifts his hand, and a mask appears out of blue energy. The mask flies toward Kendo's face, and as soon as it touches her, it disappears. "This is as much power as you can handle as of now. The Trickster will train you to control it, and you will become a great hero. Now, you must return to your world. This room is unstable."

The pair is surrounded by white light, and when it disappears, they are standing outside on the track. "Well, are you ready to start training?" Logan asks.

Kendo grins. "Thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 7: Villain Attack and Confessions

Three weeks after Kendo received her Persona, there was an announcement for both classes. In their next Heroics class, all the Class 1 hero students will be going to the USJ for rescue training. Kendo is ecstatic. "Yay! Rescue training! I can test my new spells in a realistic situation!"

However, Logan is on edge. He's sitting on the couch, thinking about the events that happened yesterday. ' _First there were those reporters at the front gate of the school, asking about All Might. All Might said nothing about working here, and neither did any other hero. Someone must have tipped off the reporters. Then during lunch, there was that security breach. Kouzeon detected an unknown presence in the teachers' lounge while everyone was panicking. And then later, I overheard some of the teachers talking, and one said something about a schedule missing from the lounge. I can't help but feel that all of these events are connected, but how?_ '

" _Cleave._ "

Logan is smacked in the side of the head by the flat side of one of Ose's blades, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I called your name multiple times and you just kept on muttering about the stuff that happened yesterday and how it's all 'connected'. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe shake me?"

"Tried it."

"Poke me?

"Tried it."

"Slap me?"

Kendo smirked. "Tried it."

"You know, there was still one other thing you could have done before using your Persona," Logan said, starting to grin.

"And what is that?"

Logan grins. Kendo walked right into his trap. "You could've kissed me."

Her face becomes a dark red. "N-no I couldn't! I-i couldn't take your first kiss for something like that!" As she speaks, her spirit flares and causes blue fire to flicker around her.

"I know. I was teasing you. I know exactly what makes you mad, what makes you happy, and even what makes you blush. I am your closest friend and roommate, after all."

The next day, Kendo is skipping around the room in her hero costume. "Yay! He-ro-ics! C'mon, Logan. Let's go!" She opens the bedroom door to see her roommate standing there in his underwear, with a white screen floating in front of him.

"H-Hold on! I'm still putting my hero costume on..." He presses a few buttons on the screen and his hero costume appears around him in a flash of sky blue light. Two swords appear on his back, one black, one crystal blue.

He had talked to his great-grandfather the day before and learned that they had names. The black sword was his great-grandfather's favorite, and it was called the Elucidator. The crystal blue sword was made by his great-aunt Rika when they were stuck in the game, and it was called Dark Repulser.

His great-grandfather was surprised to see that he was able to summon those swords. His great-grandmother was in the kitchen when Kirito told her, and yelled something along the lines of "What about my rapier?" Kendo was in the room for this whole video call and after that line, she doubled over and could not stop laughing. Kirito couldn't stop laughing either.

Kendo grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. "Come on! We're gonna miss the bus if we don't get going!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Just let go of me please."

The pair walked down to the bus they were riding to the USJ and got on. Izuku and Ochako waved from the back, showing the pair where they were. Kendo sat down and immediately started talking. "Hi, guys! How are you?"

Izuku laughed. "We're pretty good. How about you? Getting used to living with each other?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we are. I _still_ haven't given you a piece of my mind for giving her Persona. Do you know what she had to go through to awaken to it?"

"No, but judging from the angry look on your face, it wasn't anything good."

Now Kendo is angry. "Wasn't anything good? Listen here, _Midoriya_. I had to go back to my old house where I was _abused_ as a child, and Logan had to take me into a different dimension to show me how my _asshole of a father_ saw that house and how he saw me. He explained to me that Palaces are based on cognition. So that little girl I saw with all the cuts, bruises, and scrapes? That was his cognitive version of _me_. He saw me as a little girl he could beat up, all because he thought I killed my mother when I was born. It was really his fault, because all the stuff he did effectively caused my mother to lose the will to live. She kept on living so that _I_ could be born and live _my_ life."

Izuku looks her in the eye. "I had a general idea of what you had to go through, but I didn't know you had to go through that. I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"I'm sorry I raged at you. But, I should also thank you for this new power! It's helped me do a bunch of things! One time I even had to wake Logan up with a spell," Kendo said, laughing.

"Yeah, and you just _had_ to see what _Zionga_ did. You could've just used _Patra_ and been done with it, but no! You decided to see what the results were if you shocked me with that electric spell. It's your own fault that you got hit with _Diamond Dust_. At least I got to sleep for a little longer."

"Dude, you could've just used _Bufu_ or _Bufula_ and made me super cold, but hitting me with the spell you did left me frozen solid! I almost exhausted myself because of the amount of times I had to use _Agilao_. I was freezing for half the day!"

"Serves you right. Although, I did feel bad for making you so cold. At least I warmed you up with _Inferno_."

As the two keep bickering about their Personas and spells, Izuku and Ochako share a look. "Do you even understand a word of what they're saying?" Ochako asked.

Izuku laughed. "A little. Most of the spells they're talking about are elemental, and one of them was a healing spell, but that's all I know."

Ochako smiled. "Well, they know what they're talking about, and that's all that matters."

There was silence between the two for a few seconds before Izuku spoke. "Do you ever think those two are perfect for each other?"

Ochako answered almost immediately. "Do you ever think they're _not_?"

"Good point."

About a quarter of the way to the USJ, Izuku and Ochako fell asleep, Ochako's head on his shoulder, and Izuku's head on top of hers. A few minutes later, Kendo fell asleep with her head on Logan's shoulder. He tried to move her, but he couldn't do it without waking her up, even with his wind spells. He gave up and a few minutes later, he fell asleep with his head on top of Kendo's.

A few minutes before they arrived at the USJ, Izuku and Ochako woke up and saw the two Persona users sleeping. They smiled at each other and mentally made a note to tease them about it later. When they arrived at the USJ, Izuku used his AFO tentacles to poke his two friends and wake them up. As the two wake up, they see each other and realize what happened, and this causes them to blush and look away. "Hey, you two. C'mon, we're here." They look up to see Izuku standing there. "Let's go. It's time for rescue training."

This causes Kendo to immediately snap out of her drowsy state. "C'mon, Logan!" When he wouldn't follow her, she sighed and snapped her fingers. " _Patra._ " He snaps awake and looks at her. She grabs his arm and pulls. "Come ON! It's rescue training!" As she pulls him out of the bus, he looks around the area and sees a lot of different buildings. He also sees Aizawa standing next to a person in a space suit, who is most likely Thirteen if he remembers correctly from the merch in Izuku and Ochako's room.

As Thirteen explains what the students will be doing, Kouzeon detects something and centers Logan's attention on a smoky black circle about 30-40 feet away. His eyes narrow, because when he looked around earlier, that was _definitely_ not there. His clothes flare with blue fire, transforming into his phantom thief outfit. This attracts the attention of Izuku and Aizawa, who pull him aside. Aizawa questions him. "Hill, what are you doing? This is no time to be showing off!"

"I'm not. Look over there." Logan points to the black circle and Aizawa realizes what's about to happen. Aizawa is about to tell them to stay back before Logan interrupts him. "You know Izuku and I can hold our own. Let us help."

Aizawa sighs and puts his goggles on. "Fine. But try not to take on too many at once, or ones that are too powerful. That goes for both of you." His two students nod.

Logan turns to look at Aizawa. "Itsuka's coming too. Izuku gave her a copy of my Persona quirk, she's already awakened hers, and I've trained her how to use all types of spells."

Aizawa just sighs. "Fine. Get her. But no one else."

Logan walks over to Kendo and taps her shoulder. "Come on. This rescue training is about to turn into our first real villain fight."

Kendo whirls around, alarmed. "Huh? How? Where?"

Logan points at the black circle, which is now considerably taller than All Might. "That. That wasn't here when we arrived. No hero that I know of, Japanese or American, has a quirk that can do that. That means it's one of two possibilities. There's possibility one: It's a new hero who went to the wrong place. And there's possibility two: It's one or more villains. Kouzeon almost never goes off at heroes, which means that there's a high probability that it's the second option. If it is villains, then you, me, Izuku, and Aizawa are going to fight."

Kendo stands there, taking in all the information. "So, the two most powerful UA students in history, the Class 1-B representative, and the Class 1-A teacher are going to hold off a bunch of villains? Count me in," she says as her hero costume flares with blue energy, signifying that she has her Persona at the ready.

As the four stand there, a huge group of people come out of the black circle, all congregating around it until a person covered in hands comes out. "Find All Might and kill him," the man says.

The villains all rush at the four.

Logan and Kendo are the first to leap into battle, summoning their Personas and immediately knocking out about 10 villains each. Izuku runs in about a split second after his friends, electrocuting any villain who comes near him and shooting fireballs at the rest. Aizawa observes the students for a good 30 seconds before running in and activating his quirk.

All the other students are stunned. Some try to run out the entrance. A villain made of what seems to be purple and black smoke steps out of a portal of the same color in front of the students who are running away. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" The villain creates portals all around the USJ, splitting the students into small groups.

A few are left behind and try to fight the villain, but can't hit him because his body is made of smoke. As Logan and Kendo take out the last few villains that decided to stay and fight instead of splitting up to try and kill the other students, the man covered in hands starts to get angry. "No, no, no! This isn't how this is supposed to go! We were supposed to split the students up and kill them all, then kill All Might! Why is this happening?"

Logan gives him an answer to his question. "Maybe because the teachers noticed the missing schedule, and added Class 1-B to this trip so if something happened, there's twice as many STUDENTS!" He leaps at the villain with his knife, trying to hit him.

The villain dodges and gets five fingers from one hand on Logan's sleeve. The clothes start to disintegrate, but are soon replaced by blue fire surrounding the damaged area and repairing it. The student smirks. "Nice try, but these aren't real clothes. They're part of my quirk."

The villain responds by getting even angrier. "No! That's cheating! My quirk is supposed to disintegrate anything! How is it that you have something I can't disintegrate!?"

Logan straightens up and brushes his outer coat off. "Because these clothes are a product of my spirit. And a spirit can't be disintegrated."

The villain just laughs. "Nomu. Kill him." A giant humanoid monster with purple skin and a bird head rushes at Logan.

The phantom thief throws his mask into the air. " _All will be revealed! Myriad Truths!_ " A Persona in a red and white coat with a golden mask appears behind Logan. In its hand is a metal circle with golden blades protruding from either side, and a handle in the middle. The Persona flies forward and slashes the Nomu three times with the longer of the two blades, effectively ripping it into three pieces.

The piece with the head starts to regenerate the rest of its body, while the other two pieces disintegrate. The Nomu gets back up, as if nothing happened to it in the first place. The hand villain smirks. "Oh, yes. The Nomu has a regeneration quirk. It's almost impossible to kill."

It runs at Logan, but Izuku runs in and stops it. "Logan... you have to... beat... Hand Guy."

Logan nods and rushes at the villain. "So, Hand Guy. You got a name, or do you just want to be known as 'Hand Guy'?"

The villain smirks. "You can call me Shigaraki. And you are about to die."

The Persona user looks to his left and his eyes widen when he sees the Nomu running at him. Izuku runs in front of the Nomu and uses his quirks to stop it once more. "Come on. Beat... him."

"I can't! That thing is like his bodyguard!" Logan exclaims.

"Find... a way... around that."

Logan stops and runs every possible scenario through his mind. "There _is_ no way around it!"

Izuku thinks for a moment, then comes up with a plan. "Then fight. I can stop this thing once more before I pass out from exhaustion. After that happens, Unleash your most powerful fire attack to burn the wounds and stop the regeneration quirk."

"Izuku, no! If you do that, there's a possibility of losing control of your quirk! Even worse, that thing could kill you!"

"If we don't do this, we all die! What would All Might think then? That we all died because we didn't want to take the risk of only one person dying in exchange for everyone else surviving?" Izuku yells.

Logan mentally goes over the results. "Alright. Let's do it." He switches his Persona to Asterius and runs at Shigaraki. The Nomu punches Izuku out of the way and runs at the person threatening the leader of the villains. Izuku appears in front of the Nomu and stops it for about 5 seconds before passing out and falling to the ground. The Nomu runs over him on his way to the Persona user.

The Nomu reaches its target and punches him across the clearing. Logan gets back up, grasps his mask, and throws it in the air. His voice reverberates around the entire area, as if two people were speaking at once. " _This fight will be your death. Titanomachia._ " A shattering sound echoes around the USJ as his mask turns into little fragments. Logan starts to levitate as a giant humanoid shape appears from a crack in the ground and extends a hand toward the Nomu. The Persona shoots a giant blast of red and gold fire at the Nomu, completely obscuring it from view.

The fire persists for about a minute, then dies down. The Nomu had been completely incinerated by the fire. The Persona disappears, and Logan falls to the ground, injured and exhausted. The villains were defeated. The small groups of students start to move back to the entrance where they were before they got separated.

The first people to make it back are Momo, Jirou, and Kaminari. As they walk up to the entrance, they see Aizawa keeping a crying Kendo and Ochako from running out into the clearing where the big fight had just happened. Momo decides to ask a question. "What happened?"

The two crying girls look at Momo and answer in unison. "We won. Those two are heroes."

"But why are you crying?"

The two girls each point to one of two bodies laying on the ground in the clearing. They speak in unison once again. "They almost died fighting that Nomu thing."

Momo makes herself a pair of binoculars, and finally realizes who the two people are. Izuku Midoriya and Logan Hill, the two most powerful students in their class. She's about to ask another question, when the answer makes its way into her mind. ' _The two girls love them._ ' Momo gets a good look at the injuries on the boys and tells Kendo and Ochako what she can see. "Their injuries are pretty bad, but there's nothing fatal. From what I can tell, none of their bones are broken, either. The only things you have to worry about is a concussion, and maybe loss of blood."

The two girls wrap Momo in a hug. Kendo immediately says what's running through her mind. "He's not dead! He's not dead. Thank you, Momo. Now I can sleep knowing that neither of them are going to die." Kendo wipes her eyes and smiles.

When Izuku comes to, he looks at his surroundings and realizes he's in the school hospital. He feels a weight on his right leg, and looks to see Ochako sleeping. He smiles and runs his hand through her hair. Ochako wakes up to see that Izuku is awake and smiling at her. She wraps her arms around him, crying. " _Never_ do that again. I thought you died," she says.

"I'm sorry, Chako. It was the only way for us to win. It was either that, or we would all die. I couldn't bear to leave this world because of something as small as that. Plus, there's so much left for us to do, and I wouldn't be able to accept it if I died before doing this."

"Without doing wha-" Ochako is cut off by Izuku grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

After about 5 seconds, they break the kiss. "I love you, Ochako."

"I love you too, Izuku."

When Logan comes to, he realizes that he's in Recovery Girl's office. His phantom thief outfit manifests as his brain goes back to the battle. He remembers what happened and calms down, the outfit disappearing. He looks to his right and sees Kendo sleeping on his leg. He smiles and rubs her head. ' _She's so cute when she's sleeping. I wonder if she knows that._ '

Kendo starts to stir, and Logan moves his hand back to allow her to move her head. She looks at him sleepily. "Lo...gan?" She realizes he's awake and snaps out of her drowsy state. "Oh my god. Logan! You're awake!"

She wraps her arms around him, crying tears of joy. "Never. _Ever_. Do that again. You could've died!"

He smiles. "I'll try not to. No promises, though. How long was I out?"

She tightens her grip on him. "You were out for four days. Izuku woke up yesterday. I had to sleep in our room _alone_! Do you know how lonely I was?"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way. If I was faster, I could have taken that thing out before getting hurt."

"Why did you levitate when you used that last spell?"

Logan grimaces. "I lost control. Asterius is one of my more... wild Personas. It didn't help that I used his strongest move, _Titanomachia_."

She releases him and moves back to her chair. "O-oh. Well, you're awake now! Be happy you didn't die. B-but, I have something to tell you. After you passed out and fell from the air, Aizawa had to hold me and Ochako back to keep us from getting to you and hurting you any further. As I sat there, crying my heart out, I realized something. I... I love you, Logan."

He reaches out and lifts her chin. "I love you too, Itsuka." He leans in and kisses her. She is surprised for a moment, but melts into the kiss.

After they break the kiss, Kendo giggles. "Living together is going to be a lot more interesting now, isn't it?"

Logan grins. "It seems it will be."


	9. Chapter 8: Life after the Attack and Mina's Shenanigans

After the villains' attack on the USJ, all classes for the Class 1 hero students were combined. This meant that Class 1-A had to deal with the idiot known as Monoma. The strategy they devised involved either Kendo or Logan using one of their quirks to knock him out or freeze him. Eventually, Monoma realized why he kept getting knocked out. He started taunting Class 1-A a lot less and actually befriended some of the other students.

Every day after classes, Logan and Kendo would either hang out at the 1-A dorms or go train their quirks together. One day while they were out training, Monoma was watching from a little ways away.

Seeing this as an opportunity, he walked up to Logan and asked to spar with him. As the two got ready to battle, Monoma insulted Kendo and called her a bitch for associating with 1-A. This caused Logan to snap. Immediately, he was surrounded by a blue inferno, and his clothes changed from the UA uniform to black pants, a white shirt, and a black long-sleeved jacket with a symbol on the right side of the collar. The symbol was a golden circle split into thirds. His hair changed from dark auburn to silver.

A blue card with a face mask on the back and a blank face floated down to hover above Logan's hand, spinning in place. A pair of gray glasses appeared on his face. "Per.....so............na." He crushed the card, and it made an almost deafening shattering sound. The fire immediately grew in size and intensity, completely enveloping the Persona user.

As the fire dissipated, a figure was shown to be floating behind Logan, looking very much like the red and white Persona that ripped the Nomu apart at the USJ, except that this one was wearing a black and gray coat with an iron mask and its blade was a long single-edged spear. "Now, Izanagi! _Cross... SLASH!_ "

The Persona leaped forward, blade aimed at Monoma. "No! _Safeguard!_ " Before it could hit him, though, another Persona appeared in front of Monoma, taking both hits from Izanagi's blade and causing a loud boom and a shockwave. "Now, _Patra!_ "

As the rage disappeared from Logan's eyes, Izanagi faded into nothingness, and the new clothes disappeared with him. His hair changed back to normal. He started to fall, and Kendo caught him. "S-suki... why? After he called you that, why would you protect him?"

She started to cry. "Because you were too caught up in your anger to realize that you were about to kill him! You know you're too powerful to use physical moves on anybody! And with a Persona that powerful!" She turned to Monoma. "Now you see what happens when you make him angry? If he hadn't already tried to kill you, then I would right now! But I won't because my boyfriend just fell over from exhaustion. You'll have to wait to spar with him." And with that, she picked him up, turned around, and walked back to the dorms with Logan sleeping in her arms.

When Logan came to, he saw his girlfriend smiling down at him. "Welcome back."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, maybe a minute or two. I'm about halfway to the dorms. Want me to put you down?"

"Yes, please."

Kendo stopped walking and put Logan down. "So what did you do back there?"

"I... summoned a new Persona. But that doesn't explain the... card. Or the clothes."

' **Oh, but it does.** '

Logan fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain before he passed out. When he came to, he realized he was in a white room that was completely empty, until a group of people appeared in front of him. "Who are you people?"

A silver-haired person wearing the clothes that appeared on Logan stepped forward. " **We are a group of Persona users from 2011. Have you heard of the murder and kidnapping case in Inaba?** "

"Yes, I have. That was a big case, wasn't it? I heard a group of kids from the school there, Yasogami, caught the culprit. Wait, those uniforms. Don't tell me?"

" **Yes. We solved that case. We called ourselves the Investigation Team. I am Yu Narukami, the Wild Card of this group, and you seem to have already awakened my Persona, Izanagi.** "

A girl with long brown hair stepped forward. " **I'm Rise Kujikawa, or I was at this age. You've had access to my third-tier Persona, Kouzeon, for a while now. I was the one to bestow it upon you through Igor.** "

"Wait, was? What do you mean by that?"

Rise walked over to Yu and kissed him on the cheek. " **After we graduated from college, Yu and I got married. Our bloodline runs through your grandfather, did you know that?** "

A girl wearing a red shirt stepped forward. " **Rise, stop. That's not why we brought him here. My name is Yukiko Amagi. We brought you here to give you our Personas. We have no use for them anymore. I give you Konohana-Sakuya. She can use fire attacks and heal.** "

A boy with orange headphones was the next to come forward. " **I am Yosuke Hanamura. My Persona, Jiraiya, is wind focused.** "

Next was a boy in a skull shirt. " **Sup. I'm Kanji Tatsumi. I may look like a gang member, but everyone here will tell you that I'm a big softie. I give you Take-Mikazuchi. The big lug loves his physical attacks, but he's got some electricity to back it up.** "

After Kanji is a... boy? Logan can't tell. When they speak, he realizes they're a girl. " **I am Naoto Shirogane. I-** " Logan cuts her off excitedly.

"You're the first Detective Prince! My dad used to tell me stories about working with your successor!"

Naoto chuckled. " **Yes. That I am. I also saw that idiot of a successor mess up the world, realize what he did, fix it, and then die. But enough of that. I give you Sukuna-Hikona. They have the ability to use both light and dark attacks, if you can ever get them to land. I know I never could.** "

The next of the group to step forward was a... bear? " **Hi, I'm Teddie! I'm the most powerful-** "

Kanji smacked him. " **Stop lying and just tell him what your Persona does, idiot.** "

" **Fiiiiiiiiiiine. My Persona is Kintoki-Douji, and he can heal and use ice attacks.** "

The last person to step forward was a girl in a green sweatshirt. " **I'm Chie Satonaka. My Persona, Tomoe, is big on physical skills, but she's got some ice, too.** "

Yu stepped forward. " **You've already met Izanagi, but he likes his physical and electrical skills. Tell him I said hi, okay? In fact, tell all of our Personas that we still remember them.** " He stopped for a moment and looked upwards. " **It seems your girlfriend is calling you. Keep her close. Danger lurks around every corner for a Persona user. Oh, and one more thing. You may want to keep an eye on that green-haired kid. He copied your quirk, but I can't tell if he's awakened or not. If you ever need to talk to us, just ask Igor.** "

A white light started to surround Logan. "Wait! But I still have so many questions!" The light completely enveloped him, and he woke up sprawled out on the ground. He looked at his girlfriend. "Ow, my head. How long was I out?"

Kendo smiled. "About ten seconds."

Logan looked surprised. "Ten seconds? HOW!? I could swear I was talking to them for at least 20 minutes..."

"I'm guessing it was that quirk Izuku gave you? The ability to use the Personas of previous users?" Kendo questioned.

"That's what Yu meant! The clothes, the floating card, everything! It all makes sense now!" Logan exclaimed.

"Well, you're exhausted. Let's get you back to the dorm so you can recharge with a nap. I... kind of want to take a nap anyways," Kendo said, laughing.

Later that day, after they both got their energy back from the chaos earlier, they headed to the 1-A dorms like usual and were met by Mina, who invited them to take part in a few games. The two reluctantly accepted, having heard from Izuku and Ochako what these 'games' could turn into.

When all of Class 1-A had congregated in the common room, Mina started talking. "So, we will be playing two games. The first game is truth or dare, and I won't tell you the second until it's time to play it." Everyone groaned.

Then Iida spoke. "I refuse to take part in either of these games unless the name of the second one is stated!"

Mina grinned. "Then you don't have to play do you?" Hearing this, Iida sped out of the room. Logan and Kendo got up and tried to leave as well, but Mina grabbed both of them. "Oh no you don't. You two are staying."

She pulled the two back to the circle and made them sit back down.

"C'mon, Mina. You let Iida leave. Why can't Kendo and I leave as well?" Logan whined.

"Because I know there's something between you two, and I intend to find out what it is," Mina said. "So, who wants to go first?" Silence. "Nobody? Alright, I'll start. Midoriya, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"Do you have a crush on someone in this room?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Mina asked

Izuku shook his head. "You can't ask that. You only asked if I had a crush. Not who it was. Alright, Logan. Truth or dare?"

Logan thought for a moment. "How about... dare."

"Sit next to Kendo for the rest of the game."

Logan looked to his right, and laughed. "You do realize she's already right next to me? Oh, and the dare's done, you can't change it." Logan looked around before his eyes landed on Todoroki. "Todoroki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmmm. Why do you not use the full power of your quirk?"

"Because I want to show my father I don't have to use his power to become number one."

"Listen to me. When a quirk is passed down, it's not the power of the last person that had it. It's your power. If it was your father's, then he could make you use it. You are choosing not to use it. That makes it your power, not his," Logan explained.

"I... never saw it that way. Thanks, Hill," Todoroki said. "Jirou. Truth or dare?"

Jirou looked up from her phone. "Huh? Oh, truth."

"Why do you hate Kaminari?"

The whole class started laughing. Jirou turned bright red. "U-umm... because he's a pervert like Mineta? Bakugo, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Give me a good one."

"I dare you to kiss a girl."

"That's easy." He stood up. "CAMIE!!! I NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING!!"

Camie appeared out of nowhere, to the confusion of the students. "Whatcha need, babe?"

"I have to kiss a girl for a dare."

"Go ahead, then."

Bakugo kissed Camie on the lips and sat back down. "Ok, Round Face. Truth or dare?"

"Give me a dare, Katsuki."

"Kiss Deku. Also, no leaving the room."

Ochako blushed. "But-"

"No buts, Round Face."

Ochako walked over to Izuku and kissed him on the cheek, then walked back to her seat and sat down. "Um, Kaminari. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on someone here, and if so, who?"

Kaminari immediately gave his answer. "Yes, and it's Jirou." He turned to Toru. "Hagakure, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Go and sit in your crush's lap for the rest of the game."

"Okay! Now you see me..." She turned invisible. "Now you don't." Nobody saw where she went, but they guessed she went to Ojiro because his face was bright red.

"Ojiro! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I either practice my martial arts or write stories," Ojiro replied. "Yaoyorozu, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's going on between you and Todoroki? You two have been going out of the dorms with each other for a while now."

"O-oh. Well, we're um..." She looked at Todoroki. He nodded. Momo finishes her statement. "We're dating. Kirishima, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hug Mina."

Kirishima got up, walked over to Mina, hugged her, walked back, and sat down. "Kendo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, this may seem weird, but what happened out near the track earlier? We all heard a sound like glass shattering, then about 15 seconds later, we heard a boom. We know you and Joker-bro were out training over there."

"Oh! Monoma asked Logan to spar, and he accepted. The thing is, Monoma insulted me for, as he put it, 'associating with Class 1-A.' Logan flew into a rage and unlocked a new part of his quirk, which was a new summoning method. That summon was the shattering you heard. The boom was when Logan tried to kill Monoma, but I blocked his attack with my Persona. The attack was so powerful it caused a shockwave. That's it," Kendo explained.

Izuku was ecstatic that Logan unlocked part of the new quirk he received. "He used a new summoning? What happened?"

Logan answered before Kendo could. "My clothes changed to the uniform of a school called Yasogami, and a pair of gray glasses appeared on my face."

"Oh, your hair also turned silver," Kendo added.

"It did? I guess I didn't know that. A blue card with a white face mask on the back and a blank face floated down into my hand and spun, hovering above my palm. I crushed it, and a new Persona appeared behind me," Logan explained.

"So you received 7 new Personas. I'm guessing you got sent into a mindscape where all the old users told you what they are capable of?"

"Yep. That's exactly what happened."

Mina stood up. "Alright, enough about quirks! Time for the second game. If I say your name you stay, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Logan and Kendo, Midoriya and Ochako, Ojiro and Toru, Kaminari and Jirou, Todoroki and Momo, Kirishima and me. The game is 7 minutes of heaven. You and the person you're paired with will be locked somewhere, alone, for 7 minutes. The last pair to go has to stay locked in for 3 times the normal amount, just for funsies. We decide who goes by spinning a bottle. Ochako, care to spin it?"

Ochako spun it using her telekinesis, and it spun around until it stopped, pointing at Todoroki. "Seems like Todoroki and Momo are up first," she said.

Mina ushered the two into a closet under the stairs and locked the door. Seven minutes later, she walked back over and unlocked it, revealing both of them blushing while looking at each other. "Alright, out. Todoroki, spin the bottle."

Todoroki used his new wind manipulation to blow it. It spun around until it pointed at... nothing? "Um, do I respin it or..."

Hagakure appeared in front of the bottle. "Sorry, I was still invisible." She and Ojiro walked to the closet and Mina locked the door. They just talked for the time and found out they had a lot in common. Hagakure spun the bottle and it stopped on Jirou. "Kaminari and Jirou, your turn!"

The two electric users stepped into the closet. They just talked about music and bands. Kaminari spun the bottle, and it landed on Ochako. "Ooh, the power couple."

Izuku and Ochako were headed for the closet when Mina stopped them. "Nope. You two are getting locked in your bedroom," Mina said with an evil smile. She shoved them into their shared dorm and locked the bedroom door once the two were inside. When she opened the door, she saw the two locked in a passionate kiss. "My ship has sailed!"

Ochako's head snapped to look at the doorway. "Minaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ochako and Izuku walked back downstairs. She spun the bottle telekinetically once again, and it pointed at Mina.

"Well, looks like it's me and Kiri. C'mon, to the closet." Mina closed the door behind her and Ochako locked it. The two just argued about where their next date should be. When their time was up, Mina looked at the last pair left. "Seems like you two get triple time." She made them walk back to their dorms, and locked them in their bedroom. She then walked down to the 1-B common area to wait.

"S-so, what now?" Kendo asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I... wish I did," Logan said.

"Well, let's just talk for a bit. See what happens. Okay?"

"...Alright, Suki."

The two started to talk about the drawbacks of their quirks. "Well, couldn't we just use healing spells to negate the exhaustion?"

"I've never thought of that. I mean, physical moves exhaust us while magic gives us headaches. My grandfather, Ren, told me he used specific terms for how long he could use certain moves. Physical used HP, and magic used SP. He always said that some healing spells replenished HP."

**"Lemon" warning. The next scene isn't a full on lemon, but it's** **_very_ ** **close.**

**Scroll down until you see bold words if you don't want to read this.**

As the two keep talking, they get closer to each other until there's no gap in between them on the bed. "Logan... I love you," Kendo said, quietly.

"I love you too, Itsuka."

Their faces got closer and closer until they slowly locked lips.

Kendo opened her mouth and poked at Logan's with her tongue. He opened his mouth and they continued kissing until they had to break apart for air. She caught him looking at her chest and blushed. "Logan... do you want to touch them?"

His face turned a dark red. "W-what do you mean?"

Kendo's blush deepened. "I saw you looking at my chest. Do you want to touch them?" she said as she pulled her shirt up, revealing her sky blue bra. She grabbed Logan's hand and placed it on her left breast.

"A-are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Yes, you're my boyfriend. I want you to touch them."

"O-okay..." He squeezed her left breast and she made a small noise in response. Logan took it as an initiative to go further and slowly grabbed her right breast, squeezing it.

Kendo made another small noise before looking her boyfriend in the eyes. "Touching them like that is no fun." She grabbed his hands and moved them up under her bra onto her bare breasts.

Logan squeezed them again, and this time, Kendo made a louder noise before urging him to go further. He moved his hands around under her bra, and one of the fingers on his left hand brushed up against something. Kendo let out a small moan. "Itsuka, is that your..."

"Yes, it was. They're very sensitive."

"...Can I take your bra off?"

Kendo reached over and removed Logan's shirt before throwing it aside. "Now you can."

Logan reached behind his girlfriend and undid the clip before removing her bra and tossing it on top of his discarded shirt. He turned to see Kendo's naked breasts in front of him. He experimented by pinching one of her nipples. She moaned in pleasure.

Logan moved his head down to one and started sucking on it while playing with the other. His girlfriend's moans continued to get higher and louder. Eventually he stopped, and Kendo could see he was struggling with something. "Logan? What's wrong?"

**Lemon scene is finished.**

Logan was internally screaming. ' _No! I can't lose control again! It won't end well for Itsuka or me if it happens now!_ '

Kendo hugged her boyfriend. "It's alright. You can tell me what's going on."

Logan turned to look at her, his body shaking. "Losing control of my Persona can happen at any time, and the effects vary depending on what I'm doing before it happens. I'm losing control and if that happens, it's not going to end well for either of us. Think. What would happen if I lost control now?"

Kendo processed all of this, and her eyes widened. "Oh. It would cause you to..."

"Yeah, and I don't think either of us are ready for that."

"Time's up!" Mina opened the door to see both Persona users half naked, with Kendo hugging Logan from behind.

Kendo screamed. "Get out!" Mina shut the door to let the two put their clothes back on.

By the time they got their clothes back on, Mina had already run back to the 1-A dorms. Logan whispered something in Kendo's ear and she nodded, an evil grin spreading on her face. The two walked back to the 1-A dorms and straight over to Mina. "Hey, Mina. I think my boyfriend has something to say to you," Kendo said, grinning impishly.

Logan's clothes flared with a see-through red flame, changing to a black suit jacket and pants with a white shirt and a red tie.

A card like the blue one from earlier that day floated down, except this one was red. "Persona." He crushed it, and Izanagi appeared behind him, but he was all red and bloody and holding his blade backwards. " _You need proper punishment. Magatsu Mandala._ "

A red light surrounded Mina, tearing into her and healing every gash, essentially torturing her. It disappeared about 15 seconds later, leaving Mina on the ground in pain. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because I almost lost control of my Persona when I was alone with Itsuka. The effects vary based on what I was doing before I lose control. Based on what you saw in our room, what would've happened if I lost control?"

Mina thought it over for a second, then her eyes widened. "You would've..."

Logan nodded. "Yes, and against both our wills, too. Oh, and your punishment isn't over quite yet. Itsuka?"

Kendo grinned and snapped her fingers. " _Taunt._ "

Logan started to get really mad but then something happened. His eyes turned a faded blue and almost immediately, his clothes erupted in blue fire. When the fire dissipated, his clothes had changed to a school uniform with a red band labeled S.E.E.S on the left sleeve. There's a pair of earphones with an MP3 player attached to the end draped around his neck. His hair was also a dark blue.

He reached down and unbuckled a holster on the left side of his waist. Logan pulled out a gun with S.E.E.S engraved on the barrel. He raised it to his head. "Per..so..na." He pulled the trigger and there was a gunshot and flash of blue light as a robotic figure crystallized behind Logan. The said figure was holding a lyre.

Logan smiled before grabbing his head in pain. Something tore the new Persona apart from the inside and slashed Mina, before glitching and returning to the Persona that was just summoned.

Logan then passed out, all of his new clothes disappearing with the Persona. "That's twice in one day, Blue," Kendo said, shaking her head. "I'll take him back to the dorms. Oh, before I forget. Mina, come here."

Mina slowly limped over to Kendo, who promptly slapped the horned girl. "That's for locking us in for more than 7 minutes." Kendo then snapped her fingers. " _Diarama._ " All of Mina's wounds healed. "And that's for giving him an opportunity to unlock the rest of his quirk."

Kendo picked up Logan and left, leaving Mina there, stunned. As Kendo carried her boyfriend back to their dorms, he moved his head in his sleep. "Itsuka, I love you. I want to stay with you... for the rest of my life," he said, sleep talking.

Kendo blushed, then smiled. "Me too, Logan. Me too."


End file.
